She Always Knew
by JavaForever
Summary: She always knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she loved him. Now, she could finally face it. What happens if Lorelai realized that she was in love with Luke earlier? Takes place in episode 2.3 Chapter 9 has finally made it's appearance! JJ duh!
1. French Food Don't Make Me Do This

This is just a story I've been building on in my head for about six months now. I'm a new fanfic writer, so cut me some slack here! I might be a little slow on updates…

Random Thought: I am just now watching season seven for the first time and as I watch the thirteenth episode, I can't help but wonder how Lorelai refrained from kissing Luke at the hospital. Yet, it must have been so sad for her that her ex-fiance would come to the hospital to make sure that she was okay, but her own husband wouldn't come…

Okay so the story starts with my own slight twist starting with episode 2.3. What if Lorelai realized that the one she was in love with was Luke right then and there? You know, instead of waiting until the fourth season. Will she run from Luke? If you hate the story, tell me. I am new at this whole thing and am definitely not the best writer out there. There are plenty of other great writers that I can't beat (and so on and so forth)

Oh right, need a disclaimer. Here we go:

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I don't even think that they're for sale. If they were, how would I know in the first place? Besides, I am perfectly content to write about them without letting everyone in the world critique my ability to write TV shows. Did anyone ease up on DR just because he was new at writing the scripts on his own? Or maybe he wasn't new, I don't really know. That is beside the point though.

Chapter 1 – French Food; Don't Make Me Do This

Lorelai sat on her porch next to Luke listening to him talk about marriage. Suddenly something he said struck her and she began to reconsider everything about her impending marriage.

"I guess if you can find that one person, you know, who's willing to put up with all your crap, and doesn't want to change you or dress you or you know, make you eat French food, then marriage can be all right. But that's only if you find that person."

"Ye-yeah," Lorelai stammered. "If you find that person." She looked around; Luke was standing next to her under the chuppa like Max was supposed to in just a few days. Lorelai gulped and started to look around nervously, thinking about Luke. _"He made me a chuppa!" _She thought._"He does so much and he doesn't have to. He was there when Rory was sick, when she broke up with Dean, to help me find Stella. He's always been there and I just can't imagine him not being there."_ Suddenly Lorelai had one of those epiphanies you hear about and it hit her harder than she had anticipated. She was in love with Luke. That was it. Plain and simple.

"Oh my god." She muttered under her breath.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked, immediately concerned.

Lorelai sighed and began talking. "Luke, thank you so much for the chuppa. I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me. It was above and beyond what you needed to do. You didn't actually need to do anything." Lorelai rambled. Luke was giving her a strange look now, obviously confused about where she was going with this. "Anyway," She began again. "The point is that you didn't have to do any of this and you did it anyway…so thank you so much. I um- I have to go. Uh, bye." Lorelai finished and ran for cover. Luke was left standing under the chuppa, hopelessly bewildered about Lorelai's strange behavior.

Under the shelter of the gazebo Lorelai thought and thought. She just couldn't believe that she was in love with Luke. She couldn't go through with her marriage now! How could she do that to Max, to herself, to Rory even? Lorelai knew she was a coward though, she knew it but she tried to hide it as best as she could. She couldn't face Luke and tell him what she had discovered. She couldn't face Max now; she had to at least tell him that she was canceling the wedding, but she was too scared to do it in person. All the little voices in her head were taunting her. _"Coward, coward, coward!" _Quickly she picked up the phone and within five minutes the horrible deed was done. Max had not been happy to say the least, but he accepted it and told her that he was sorry if he did anything to drive her away. She of course had assured him that he hadn't done anything wrong, that it was all her and that she was so so sorry to end it like this. Now Lorelai sat staring straight ahead not really thinking anything until she saw the diner across the street. Suddenly she realized that she couldn't stay there, people would start to worry if she didn't leave soon. So she did leave. She got up and ran, not noticing that Luke had been approaching her. Needless to say, Luke was taken aback by this. He simply stared after her, mistakenly thinking that she was running from him.

Lorelai burst into Rory's room to see her daughter sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Pack!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?" Rory asked obviously confused.

"Pack! We're hitting the road! Getting out of here! Just you and me on a road trip!"

"Mom! We can't go on a road trip now! You're getting married in six days!" Lorelai stopped moving around Rory's room and stared at the ground. "Mom? You are getting married aren't you?" Lorelai shook her head without making eye contact with her daughter. "What happened? Why aren't you getting married?" Rory asked frantically. Lorelai answered sounding as though she was on the verge of tears.

"Because I didn't want to try on my wedding dress." Rory walked over to her mom and tried to sit her down on the bed.

"Talk to me." Rory said quietly. "Talk me through what happened." Lorelai didn't answer. "Mom! Come on! You have to tell me what happened!" Lorelai jumped back out of Rory's reach.

"No! I can't talk about this! I can't talk about it! Please don't make me!" She yelled. "I'm sorry," Lorelai said after a minute of silence on both ends. "I didn't mean to yell."

"Its okay." Rory said. "Alright!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know; I didn't really have a plan."

"Packing for all climates. Got it. Go and pack mom! We're hitting the road!" Lorelai smiled sadly at Rory and then walked out of the room to her own in order to pack. For the first time in her life, Lorelai was able to pack everything she would need within ten minutes. Lorelai sank onto her bed and stared at the ceiling willing sleep to claim her. It didn't though. Finally, after another hour of staring at the ceiling, Lorelai fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning she and Rory packed their bags into the car and headed out of town. The pair sat in silence for a little while before Lorelai finally spoke. "So this is good right?"

"Yeah…" Rory answered. "It'll be good for us to get out of here for a few days.

"Yeah!" Lorelai exclaimed starting to get into the spirit. "We'll have some good old fashioned girl fun and just blow this joint!"

"Yeah! Who needs Stars Hollow when we have the open road!"

"Okay, I'm gonna speed out of here, so be prepared." Lorelai said.

"Okay!" Lorelai pressed down on the gas and picked up speed only to be confronted with the infamous red light. She slammed on the breaks and the car squealed to a stop. Both Lorelai and Rory sighed and settled back to wait out the incredibly long red light. "Well," Rory said after a moment. "We almost got out."

"Yeah, but Stars Hollow is desperate to keep us in." Lorelai said. She turned to Rory and smiled. Rory smiled back, but she noticed that her mom's smile didn't really reach her eyes.

TBC…


	2. Terrifying Moving Flowers

I just want to thank and thank again the seven people who reviewed. You made my day! (I guess it doesn't take much to do that, huh?) Anyway, thanks for taking the time!

Disclaimer – Hello again! It's your friendly neighborhood disclaimer! I don't own Gilmore Girls. Don't sue me. Although if you are the one reading _fanfiction_ I don't expect that you own Gilmore Girls either. Therefore, your lawsuit would be rather pointless.

Chapter 2 – Terrifying, Moving Flowers

"I can't believe that in our huge rush, both of us forgot to get the music!" Lorelai whined.

"I can't believe that you don't have a map!" Rory exclaimed.

"I have never been in this car for a prolonged period without my tunes!"

"Mom, we have no idea where we're going! We have no map to tell us where we're going! Just face it; we're lost!"

"We're not lost." Lorelai said decisively.

"You mean you know where we are?" Rory asked hopefully.

"No, I mean it's impossible to be lost when you don't know where you're going in the first place."

Rory flung her head into her heads, sighed dramatically, and said. "We're doomed!" Lorelai smirked and turned her attention back to the road. The girls rode in silence for a few minutes until Lorelai finally exclaimed. "Oh, shoot!"

"What?" Rory cried immediately going into panic mode.

"I forgot to call Sookie and tell her I was leaving!"

"Mom! You scared me. I thought something was really wrong! Don't do that!" Lorelai once again ignored her daughter and pulled out her cell phone to call Sookie. The phone rang four times before a frazzled sounding Sookie answered. "Lorelai hey! Oh hold on a second." Lorelai heard Sookie yelling at her kitchen staff over the line, "_Don't throw that away, we need that! Hey, that is not sautéing, that is frying! I can tell!"_ before she got back on the phone. "Are you on your way in?"

"Well…" Lorelai said hesitantly. "I'm not on my way in…"

"Where are you then?"

"I don't exactly know."

"Lorelai, what are you saying?"

"Rory and I are on a road trip." She finally answered.

"What do you mean? You're getting married in five days!" Lorelai said nothing. "Lorelai? You are getting married aren't you?" Lorelai's remaining silence was all the answer that Sookie needed. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." Lorelai said with a sigh. "Can you just tell Miss Patty? You know, spread the word."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"I'm really sorry. I know you spent all that time working on the cake and stuff. I feel awful about making you waste that time."

"Ah, you know what? I didn't get very far at all." Sookie lied while staring at her almost completed masterpiece.

"Good!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Sookie said. "So I'll tell Patty and the whole town will know by the time you get home."

"Thanks." Lorelai replied. "Okay, so, bye Sookie."

"Bye."

Lorelai groaned in frustration as she hung up the phone. "I need music!"

"Turn on the radio." Was Rory's distant reply.

"I can't turn on the radio. There's nothing good on there." When Rory didn't reply, Lorelai turned to look at her. Rory was bent over a road map fervently trying to figure out where they were. "Rory!" Lorelai said incredulously. "Is that a map?"

"Maybe?" Rory whispered.

"Where did you get that?"

"I found it in my backpack!"

"But we're supposed to be spontaneous!"

"Mom, it will be dark in a few hours. I don't know about you, but I've become accustomed to sleeping with a roof above my head. Now, in order to make this happen, we have to know where we're going!"

"But, but spontaneity…"

"Nice comfortable bed, pillow mints, room service."

"You're playing dirty! That's not fair!"

"No it isn't. Now do you know any places around here, or should I just choose one?"

"Depends, where are we?"

"Headed towards Portsmouth, New Hampshire."

"You know, I actually have a friend in Portsmouth. He owns a small B&B."

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"Um…Donald…something or other."

"Close personal friend huh?"

"Yeah sure."

"But do we really want to stay in a B&B?"

"Oh no, its actually supposed to be pretty cool. Each room is decorated in a different weird style for a different century."

"Okay cool. We'll give them a call and see if they have any rooms available."

"Nuh-uh. I let you win the hotel argument, but I get this one."

"What if we get there and there aren't any open rooms?"

"Spontaneity…"

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Lorelai smiled and turned on the radio.

"Endless music! No commercial breaks! We're lining up a set from Jimmy Buffet right now. Sit back, relax, and take a trip to Margaritaville!"

Lorelai and Rory both groaned simultaneously. "This is gonna be a long trip." Lorelai moaned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, two starving and disgruntled Gilmore girls stumbled out of the jeep and into a small B&B that was nothing like the one Lorelai had described. "Oh my." Lorelai whispered.

"Wow…" Rory agreed.

"Its so…"

"Pink."

"Yeah, pink…and fluffy."

"You said a man owns the place?"

"Owned maybe…" Just then a small blond woman piped up from behind the front desk.

" Hello! Welcome to the Cheshire Cat B&B! I'm LaDonn. Would you like to ring the bell?"

"Um, excuse me?" Lorelai asked.

"Well usually I'm not here when people come in and then they have to ring the bell, and they just love to ring the bell! So would you?"

"Would I…"

"Like to ring the bell."

"You know what," Lorelai said. "I'll hold off on that one."

"Okay, can I get you a room?"

"Yes! Actually I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Is Donald here somewhere?"

"Oh, I bought the place from Donald years ago. It was a bit too 'woo-woo' for my taste, so I changed it quite a bit. B&B-ers like a nice relaxing place to relax you know?" LaDonn answered, beginning to pick up their bags. Lorelai and Rory nodded and followed her up the staircase. "Watch out for Sammy!" LaDonn called down to them. Lorelai and Rory caught sight of the humongous fat cat that could only be Sammy and exchanged glances. LaDonn opened the door to one of the rooms and stepped aside to let the girls through. The initial impact of the room was overwhelming to the point where you felt as though you were spinning.

"Whoa!" Lorelai exclaimed a little louder than she had intended.

"Is something wrong?" LaDonn asked.

"No, it's just…"

"A lot of flowers." Rory added.

"Oh yes, I get a lot of compliments about the room."

"Are they moving?" Lorelai asked. She felt like she was moving too, although she knew she wasn't. Was she?

"It looks like it doesn't it? There's foil in the paper and it gives it that illusion! Isn't it terrific?

"Oh yeah," Lorelai mumbled. "Its terri- something." Rory glared at her mother and turned to LaDonn.

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you! Okay, here is your activity book. There's never a dull moment!"

"Bye!" Rory called after the retreating back of the overly-peppy woman. "Okay," She said moving to the bed. "We have got to find something to eat around here, because I am starving!"

"Amen." Was Lorelai's only reply as she flopped onto the bed next to Rory. Rory looked at her mother, watching her eyes close and her body still.

"I guess I'm getting the food." Rory said. When Lorelai didn't reply, she got up and grabbed some money from her mom's purse. "I'm gonna try to find some take-out." She called and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

As Lorelai heard her daughter close the door she sighed and turned onto her side. As well as she managed to put up the façade of everything being okay around her daughter, in her own head, Lorelai knew that she really wasn't okay. She felt slightly sad about the cancellation of the engagement even though she had done the canceling. She felt guilty about hurting Max the way she did, and that Rory had been dragged along for the ride. She felt nauseous at the thought of being in love with Luke. At the same time, she felt giddy imaging a life with Luke as her boyfriend and maybe even her husband. She felt too many things at once and it was making her head hurt. Most of all though, she just felt tired. She wanted to fall asleep and escape all her problems if only for a little while. Unfortunately, just like the previous night, sleep refused to claim her, and Lorelai was left with reality. The childish side of Lorelai thought it was just unfair that she the man she loved didn't seem to feel the same way. The rational side pointed out that she didn't know that yet. The curious side wondered if he did. Lorelai had to smile at the complex mess of thoughts that her head had become.

"I found food!" Rory called from her position in the doorway. Lorelai bolted up in bed and let out a strangled cry, taken by surprise at the sudden noise.

"Oh, great." Lorelai said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Don't you want food?"

"Not really."

"Okay, now I know something is wrong when Lorelai Gilmore doesn't want food." Rory pointed out.

"Look hon', I just want to sleep okay? I'm tired from driving all day."

"Okay," Rory said sitting next to Lorelai on the bed. "Go ahead and try to sleep. I'm going to eat."

"Fine." Lorelai said and rolled over to face away from Rory.

"Hey mom?" Rory asked softly. "Will you tell me what happened with you and Max?" Lorelai sighed, but didn't turn to face her.

"Rory, I don't want to get into it now."

"No mom, get into it. It isn't fair really. You just burst into my room and tell me that the engagement is off, but you won't tell me anything else. I thought I was your best friend. Well, best friends tell each other everything."

"Look, it doesn't matter-"

"It does matter!"

"Why?"

"I know you talked to dad."

"What?"

"You called Dad from your bachelorette party when you said you were calling Max. Did you cancel the engagement because of Dad?"

"No."

"Did you cancel it because of someone else?"

"No…yes…I don't know!"

"Were you ever in love with Max?" Lorelai sighed again. Her daughter was going to be an amazing journalist because she always knew the right questions to ask. Lorelai hated that quality right now.

"No."

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"Yes."

"Is it Dad?"

"No."

"Do I know him?"

"Yes."

"What do I have 14 more questions?" Rory exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I am in love with someone else that you know, and he isn't your dad."

"Who is it mom?"

"It's Luke" Lorelai whispered.

Rory couldn't be sure that she heard right. "What?"

"I'm in love…with Luke." Lorelai said again. Rory's eyes widened and Lorelai turned around to face her, not really sure what to expect. All that Lorelai could see in Rory's eyes was sympathy.

"I'm so sorry." Rory said. She knew that she didn't have to explain why she was sorry, her mom would know. Lorelai didn't reply, she simply sat up and hugged Rory tightly. When the hug finally ended Lorelai laid down to go to sleep. Rory did the same and snuggled up next to her.

"I love you kid." Lorelai whispered and as she watched her daughter drift off to sleep, Lorelai felt some of her troubles melt away for the moment.

TBC…


	3. It's Unbelievable! It's Crazy! It Makes

A/N: I hate writers block. It is nothing but nasty. Plus, I didn't think I would get it so quickly! Usually it doesn't hit until 20 pages into any story. Getting to the point – this chapter probably is not my best, but have faith and keep reading. 'Cause I have plans, big plans! Ironically, this is my longest chapter yet!

**gilmorefanforever** – The "I'm so sorry" is Rory sympathizing, because Lorelai fell in love with the man who isn't/wasn't her fiance. Even though it is Luke that she fell in love with, it's still a hard thing to go through. Kind of a cheesy moment, but I wanted some cheese after the fight.

Disclaimer – I don't own Gilmore Girls. I feel a déjà vu moment now, because I am almost certain that I've said that before.

Chapter 3 – It's Unbelievable! It's Crazy! It Makes No Sense…

Lorelai walked into the diner late at night to see Luke standing behind the counter wiping it down.

"_We're closed." He said without looking up._

"_I know. I wanted to talk to you, or actually tell you something."_

"_Okay."_

"_Well this is hard to say, but…I love you." Luke stared at her for a moment before he spoke._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Wha-why?"_

"_Because I'm leaving tonight. For good, I'm not coming back. I guess you're too late." She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to form any words. "Goodbye Lorelai."_

"_Luke!" She called, but he didn't turn around. "Luke wait!" She yelled. He got in his truck and disappeared. "Luke come back! Don't leave me!" She screamed. "No!"_

Lorelai bolted upright in bed, panicked from her dream. She jumped up and hurried into the bathroom, stopping at the sink to splash water on her face desperately trying to wake up all the way. Lorelai gulped and sat down on the edge of the tub, letting her mind wander to the dream. _"What if when I finally tell him how I feel, he doesn't feel the same way? Our friendship would be ruined forever."_ After more thinking, Lorelai came to the conclusion that she couldn't tell Luke how she felt until she was sure he felt the same.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory crept down the stairs of the Cheshire Cat, both of them desperate for food. Unfortunately, neither saw the group clustered around the window until it was too late.

"There you two are!" LaDonn exclaimed. "We were getting worried about you." Lorelai and Rory turned around realizing that they were caught.

"Um, what are you people doing?" Lorelai asked incredulously.

"We're watching hummingbirds. Do you want to join us?"

"Hummingbirds were not on the freaking list!" Lorelai groaned.

"We don't put things like this on the freaking list, because the delights of nature aren't on any kind of time schedule."

"Oh boy…" Lorelai muttered.

"Oh here! You have to try some of these scones. We just made them!" LaDonn exclaimed. Lorelai and Rory took one look at the free food and ran for the table. Both girls grabbed two scones and began devouring them. A man and the woman who appeared to be his wife sat down across from them.

"Hi," The man said. "I'm Bob and this is my wife Carole? So what do you do for a living?" Lorelai racked her brain for a job other than running an inn.

"Um…publishing. I…publish books!"

"Really? What kind of books do you publish?"

"Oh, um children. I publish children's books."

"Oh really? We have grandchildren, so we might have heard of some of the books you've published. Can you give us some names?"

"Oh well," Luckily, Lorelai's phone began to ring right then. "Oh I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to get this." Rory's head snapped up at this and she turned to Lorelai.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed. "You promised not to do any work this trip."

"Well honey, publishing waits for no man! Bye!" As Lorelai walked out of the room, the man and his wife turned to Rory and began trying to set her up with their nephew. Lorelai opened the phone and sat down next to Sammy on the steps. "Hello?"

"Hey honey!" Came Sookie's voice from the other end. Lorelai couldn't help but smile at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Hey Sookie. What's up?"

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm okay."

"Just okay huh?"

"Well, when you consider what happened…" Lorelai pointed out.

"Right, right." Sookie said. "Sorry."

"So everyone in town knows about it now right?"

"Well…"

"Who doesn't know?"

Sookie started to babble. "He's just such a hermit you know? He doesn't listen to any of the gossip or anything."

"Sookie!" Lorelai interjected. "Who doesn't know?"

Sookie's voice dropped to a whisper as she answered. "Luke." Lorelai felt the annoying butterflies in her stomach start up again at the mention of his name. Sookie brought her back to reality abruptly when Lorelai heard her begin conversing with none other than Luke himself. _"It's Lorelai."_

"_Where is she? She hasn't been here lately."_

"_Oh, I guess you didn't hear the news about her and Max then."_

_  
"What news?" _If Lorelai didn't know better, she could have sworn that Luke sounded angry there.

"The engagement is cancelled."

"_Oh wow…is she okay? Can I…do you mind if I talk to her?"_

"Let me ask. Hold on."

Sookie addressing her again dragged Lorelai out of her trance. "Hey hon, Luke wants to talk to you."

"Oh okay," Lorelai said, feeling a little unsure of herself. "Put him on." Seconds later, Luke's voice filled her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"Hey, I just heard the news. How are you?"

"Oh well, aside from just canceling an engagement to a guy who really didn't do anything wrong, I'm just peachy."

"Well, that makes sense." Luke replied.

"I thought so."

"But you're okay? You don't need anything?" Lorelai had to smile at his concern. It was just so sweet.

"Nah, Rory and I have free scones and a bunch of idiotic B&B-ers. What else could we need?" Lorelai heard Luke laugh before he spoke again.

"When do you think you'll be back?"

"Sometime within the next few days."

"Okay, well I'll see you then."

"Sounds good."

"Bye…"

"Bye!" Lorelai smiled sadly at the phone as she hung up. Finally, she rose to save her daughter from the hummingbird watching weirdoes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory stood in the lobby of the Cheshire Cat trying to figure out what to do that day. Lorelai looked over Rory's shoulder at the road map of Portsmouth and the surrounding areas. Suddenly, she was struck with a brilliant plan. She knew exactly where she and Rory were going to go that day.

About an hour later, two girls stood outside of the foreboding gates of Harvard University. Rory turned to Lorelai. "This is Harvard."

"I know. I can see the sign." Lorelai answered

"Yeah, but this is _Harvard, _you can't just show up!"

"Sure you can, and we're here to prove that!"

"You need to schedule a tour and, and you need a guide." Rory exclaimed, beginning to panic

"I'll be your guide."

"What do you know about Harvard?"

"I know this much – this is Harvard! Come on, let's go!" Rory walked behind her mom up to the gates.

"Harvard…" She whispered. Lorelai and Rory ran inside the gates like two little kids just released in a candy store. Of course, the first thing that Lorelai noticed was the coffee kiosk, so they both had to stop and get coffee. After their coffee fix and an impromptu flirting session between Lorelai and a college kid, the girls began to walk around the campus.

"Wow," Lorelai said, staring up at a humongous building. "Would you look at that?"

"It's the Harvard Library." Rory informed her. "There actually 90 different libraries."

"Whoa! Who has time to read all those books?"

"I should, I should read them. I should read them all!"

"What? That's crazy! It would take you forever!"

"I have been wasting my time by re-reading books! I should be reading new books so that I can converse intelligently with everyone, because inevitably, they've all read different books from different genres and I want to be able to talk to them all!"

"Hon, that's crazy. I know that you love to read, but it would take your whole lifetime locked in a room to read all those books."

"Is that so bad?"

"Okay, you know what? It's time to get you away from the library. Lorelai said, dragging Rory in a different direction. "Let's go visit a dorm room."

"What do you mean? How do you visit a dorm room?"

"You walk in." Rory's eyes widened in disbelief at her mom's plan.

"Mom! You can't just walk into a dorm room."

"Who says?"

"That sign," Rory said pointing at a sign warning people not to go into the building unless they lived there. "Right there."

"Well…" Lorelai said trying to come up with an excuse. "Maybe the sign was planted there by someone who was trying to destroy our fun."

"Or people who didn't want people who didn't go here to go in."

"Huh?"

"I said-"

"Never mind. Come on let's go! Be spontaneous!" Lorelai ran walked up to the building and Rory followed. Both girls walked inside. When they spotted an open door to a dorm room, Lorelai sent Rory in and took her picture despite Rory's protests. After thoroughly confusing the girl who actually lived in the room, Lorelai and Rory spent some more time wandering around before they peeked in the door of an open classroom. Lorelai left after a minute to use the restroom, leaving Rory to watch the class alone. After Lorelai finished up, she headed back to the classroom, stopping on the way to look at the pictures of valedictorians. Her eyes focused on the one that could have been her had she gone to college. Lorelai felt what could only be described as a pang of regret flash through her. Part of her wished that she could have gone to college, but she knew that having Rory was worth missing out on that experience. She knew that all she could do was make sure Rory got to do whatever she wanted to with her life. With that as her parting thought, Lorelai left the pictures to go get Rory. As she approached the classroom, she heard Rory's voice coming through the open door. Lorelai smiled sadly listening to her daughter talk animatedly about whatever the professor was teaching. It wouldn't be long now until her baby was at one of these big fancy colleges blowing all her teachers away. Lorelai couldn't help but wish that Rory wouldn't leave her; she just wasn't sure what life without Rory would be like. Lorelai couldn't shake the haunting feeling that followed her for the rest of the day. She tried not to let it affect her mood though, and on the whole; she and Rory had a great time the rest of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory had spent one last night at the Cheshire Cat before they had to get out of there and get away from LaDonn. They had chatted in the car for most of the ride, and they were finally pulling into Stars Hollow again. "You know," Lorelai said. "Every time we leave, I expect it to look different when we get back.

"It never does." Rory added.

"Nope, never." As they drove through the main part of town, various towns-people offered Lorelai their regrets mime-style. Lorelai looked on in amusement as Kirk mouthed, "_Need a hug?"_ to her through the car window. The jeep finally pulled into the driveway and the girls began unloading their Harvard merchandise out of the car. "Home sweet home." Lorelai said.

"My how we've missed you." Rory said, playing along. Just then, Lorelai caught sight of the chuppa sitting in her yard. She smiled and was overcome with the urge to visit Luke.

"Hey," Lorelai said. "I'm gonna go to Luke's and get some coffee."

"Okay," Rory called from inside the house. "I'm going over to see if Lane is back from Korea yet."

"I'll see you around 9:00?" Lorelai asked.

"Sounds good!" Lorelai sighed and headed to Luke's, avoiding the sympathetic looks from everyone around her. She rolled her eyes; apparently everyone had not talked it out of their systems yet. Lorelai couldn't control the smile that crept up her face as she opened the door to Luke's and walked in. "Hey!" She called from the door, taking in the empty diner around her.

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed. "You're back. How was the trip?" He turned around and began to get Lorelai her coffee.

"Oh, it was good." Lorelai said sitting down at the counter. "Rory and I stayed at the world's most annoying B&B."

Luke handed her the coffee cup. "Yeah, you mentioned that." Lorelai laughed remembering their conversation.

"We also went to Harvard."

"Really?"

"Yup. We went in a dorm room and got Harvard coffee," Luke smiled at that. "And Rory joined in a class."

"What was it like seeing her in college?"

"It was great…"

"And?"

"And scary." Lorelai finished after another sip of coffee.

Luke laughed slightly. "Sounds about right." After silence for a little while Luke spoke again. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Lorelai answered truthfully. "I guess looking at the bright side, even though I didn't get married I got a beautiful chuppa."

"Oh man!" Luke exclaimed. "I left the stupid chuppa in your yard just mocking you!"

"Luke I promise, it isn't mocking me. I love it."

"Really?"

"Really, but I promise you that if it begins to mock me I will call you to come pick it up." Luke smiled at this. The two chatted for a while longer and before long Lorelai needed a refill. Luke reached across the counter to pour her more and his arm accidentally brushed against hers, sending shivers up and down the place where he touched. Lorelai jumped up startling Luke who almost dropped the coffee pot. "I-I, have to go." Lorelai stammered. With that, she dashed out the door leaving a confused Luke in her wake. This seemed to be becoming a routine now.

TBC…


	4. I Love You! You Idiotic Jerk

A/N: Wheeeee! My writer's block is gone! I'm so happy about it! I can't believe that I'm on chapter 4 already. It feels like yesterday that I was writing the first chapter. Actually, it was five days ago. So, close enough.  Is it silly of me to beg people to review when I haven't reviewed any stories? If so, then I promise that if you review, I'll review a new story of yours when you write it. Please please please review! It makes me happy! Don't you want me to be happy? If you aren't sure, look at it this way – The happier I am, the more I write. Motivated yet? Okay, I've gotten a couple people asking me to get Lorelai and Luke together and believe me I plan to, but I don't want to just yet. It will happen though (very soon), so stick with me people! "Patience grasshoppers…"

Disclaimer – I do own Gilmore Girls. I own it all! Oh I'm sorry, you mean _in reality_? I don't own Gilmore Girls. Now see, if you'd let me keep dreaming, none of this would have happened.

Chapter 4 – I Love You; You Idiotic Jerk!

Lorelai and Rory sat at a table in the diner eating their breakfasts before school. Rory stared at Lorelai for a moment before speaking. "How are the eggs?"

Lorelai swallowed before answering. "They're good." Rory continued to stare at Lorelai, making her uncomfortable. "They're still good."

"I'm still glad."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Look freak, we will not be late."

"It's the first day of school! I have to find my locker, and make sure it doesn't stick, and find my classroom, and figure out when the first meeting of the Franklin will be-"

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Calm down, relax, have a doughnut."

"We don't have doughnuts."

"Yet. I," Lorelai stood up. "Will get some." She headed towards the counter, trying not to be nervous about talking to Luke again. Just then Taylor walked in with his boy-scout troop, beating Lorelai to the counter. She stood aside listening and suppressing laughter as the kids argued with Luke about fries, crispy fries, grilled cheese, and who would fit in the doughnut case. Finally Lorelai saw Rory tapping her wrist in a hurry up motion and stepped forward to order. "Three doughnuts." She said.

"Hey!" One of the boys yelled. "We were here first!"

"On the planet?" Lorelai retorted.

"Huh?"

"You lose. Chocolate, cinnamon, and sprinkles." Just as Luke was about to get Lorelai her doughnuts, the phone rang. Luke went to answer it, causing everyone to groan. Lorelai, sick of waiting, stepped behind the counter and began to get her doughnuts.

"Hey Mr. Doose!" The same boy called. "She's going behind the counter; she's not supposed to do that!"

"That's right." Taylor answered in his lecturing voice. "She's breaking the rules, and people who break the rules become outcasts. They are very lonely and have no friends."

"Gee Taylor," Lorelai commented. "Planning on burning a little Huck Finn later?"

"Excuse me?" Just as Lorelai was about to answer, Luke began yelling at the person on the other end of the phone line.

"You won't ever change will you? Fine! Fine!" Luke slammed the phone into the cradle slightly more forcefully than necessary. He turned to Lorelai. "Do you have a sister?"

"You know I don't." She pointed out. The same annoying little boy piped up again.

"I do!"

"You have my sympathies." Luke told the kid before turning his back to begin cooking their orders.

"Thanks, I appreciate that!" The kid called.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Lorelai was coming home from work when she ran into Luke on the sidewalk. His hands were full of multiple grocery bags.

"Hi!" She called, running to catch up to him.

"Hey."

"Need some help?" She asked.

"Nah, I'm fine." He answered, busily trying to juggle all the bags.

"Need some help?" She repeated. Luke didn't answer this time. Finally he dropped one of the bags and the contents spilled out across the sidewalk. "Need some help?" She asked again this time with a smirk.

"Yeah," Luke relented. "Just grab the bag and get the door."

"Yes sir." As the two made their way up the steps to Luke's apartment she began to question him about the Frosted Flakes, Pop-Tarts, and other various junk foods he had bought. "So who is all this for?"

"Nobody."

"You just woke up this morning and said 'Hey, why don't I buy every single food I don't actually eat'?"

"It's for my nephew."

"Oh, your nephew is coming to visit?"

"Nope he's coming to stay."

"I don't understand."

"He got in some trouble and, rather than deal with it herself, my gem of a sister is shipping him here." Luke told her while unpacking the groceries.

"Hence the phone call this morning?"

"Yup."

"What about his dad?"

"Oh well, the great prize that my sister picked up at a Der Wienerschnitzel picked up and left the day Jess was born."

"That sucks."

"Yeah"

"I have no respect for people like…"

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"Like Chris?" Luke supplied.

"Don't go there." Lorelai said quietly turning away from him.

Luke seemed to understand. "Subject dropped."

"So when is Jess coming?"

"Later today."

"That fast?"

"Yeah well she wants me to straighten him out and get started right away."

"You are gonna straighten him out?"

"Yes."

"You Luke Danes, the great communicator are gonna straighten this kid out?"

"Yes."

"So what has he been doing that qualifies him for straightening out?"

"Oh you know, staying out late, getting rowdy. That sort of thing."

"You might want to find out the specifics before you take him on."

"Look all he needs is a change of pace and to get away from the nut job that, unfortunately is my sister."

"How old is he?"

"Seventeen"

"You are an extremely generous man." 

"Well, it's family. What else can you do?"

"Right, right." Just then, Lorelai saw an inflatable raft sitting in the corner. "What in the world is that?"

"His bed."

"No Luke, that's a raft."

"It's temporary." He snapped.

Lorelai held up her hands in defense. "All right, okay." She said. "I'm gonna get going. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

"Luke?"

"What?"

"You do have an extra set of sheets don't you?"

"Of course!"

"Fine, just checking."

"Goodbye." Luke said pushing her to the door.

"Bye!" She called over her shoulder. As soon as Luke was sure she was gone, he hurried out the door to buy an extra set of sheets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 3:30, Lorelai was desperately craving a cup of coffee. She decided to brave facing Luke again, figuring that it went well enough the previous two times. Lorelai walked through town taking in the crisp fall air the Stars Hollow seemed to be so good at producing. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the teenager about to enter the diner at the same moment she was. Lorelai yelped as they collided rather painfully. The teen stumbled backward and Lorelai fell off the steps, landing hard and flat on her back in the middle of the sidewalk. She laid there for a few moments, collecting her bearings before she noticed the hand that the teen was extending towards her. "Sorry." He muttered. Lorelai swallowed hard and tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her before answering.

"Oh, its no problem." With that she walked into Luke's to see Luke himself standing behind the counter smirking at her. She glared at him. "Shut up."

"I said nothing."

"Let's keep it that way buster." Just then the same teen that had knocked into Lorelai walked past and behind the curtain.

"Hey, Jess!" Luke called. The teen re-appeared in front of the curtain. "This is my friend, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Yeah we met." Lorelai pointed out. Jess nodded before turning around and going upstairs. "He's charming."

"He's adjusting." Luke contradicted.

"Hey I have an idea!"

"Those are never comforting words coming from your mouth."

"Hush you. Why don't you and Jess come over for dinner tonight? Sookie and Jackson will come and bring delicious food. Consider it a "welcome to Stars Hollow, and see, everyone here is not a nut" dinner." Lorelai exclaimed.

"Some dinner."

"Luke…"

"It sounds good. What time?"

"Seven."

"We'll be there." Luke promised.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night at 7:00 Lorelai stood in the kitchen watching Sookie cook her banquet while absorbed in thought. She had finally decided that tonight was the night she was going to suggest a date to Luke. She figured that she'd do it at the end of the dinner, but she was still incredibly nervous about it. Sookie froze all of a sudden. "Maybe I should make grilled cheese."

"But you're making pot roast." Jackson pointed out.

"Not everybody likes pot roast."

"Then they can have the chicken wings, the mashed potatoes, the four different kinds of salads that you're making in addition to the pot roast."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Sookie said pouting slightly.

"So I should start slicing the cheese?" Jackson asked, giving in.

"Would you? Oh that'd be great!" Lorelai shook her head slightly at what a pushover Jackson could be. She sniffed in the scent of the garlic bread one more time before turning to Rory's door. In the background Sookie exclaimed. "We are gonna make this kid think he died and went to heaven!"

"Or Henry the Eighth's house." Jackson chimed in. Lorelai knocked on Rory's door.

"Milady?"

"Come in." Rory called.

"Hey, you joining the festivities?"

"In a sec." Rory replied distractedly.

"Are you okay? You sound crabby."

"I'm concentrating."

"Well don't concentrate too hard. Boy's like them dumb, right Jackson?" Lorelai asked.

"If you can navigate yourself around a tree, keep on walking." Jackson called back. Just then there was a knock at the front door. Lorelai ran to answer it, leaving Rory's door open. Just as anticipated, Luke and Jess stood behind the door.

"Hey!" Lorelai exclaimed bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Come on in!"

"Hey," Luke said as Jess walked past them into the living room. "Sorry we're late, we had a misunderstanding about what time we were actually supposed to be here."

"No problem. So how are things going for you two?"

"Very quietly." Lorelai raised her eyebrows in confusion. "He doesn't say a word."

"Not anything?"

"Hardly anything." Luke said. "Oh, the bed popped."

"Yikes! Was anyone in it?"

"Me."

"You?" Lorelai laughed.

"Yeah, I let him take the real one."

"How very gentleman-y of you." Lorelai said. She walked into the living room to see Jess examining the pictures on the mantle. "Hey Jess. You want to come in the kitchen?" The three walked into the kitchen where Sookie was hurriedly making her grilled cheese. "Sookie, Jackson, I want you to meet Jess. Luke's nephew."

"Do you eat cheese?" Sookie asked Jess.

"What?" He asked. Just then Jackson piped up from his place near the back of the kitchen.

"Oh my God, this is the greatest lemon I have ever grown. I mean this is a great lemon. Sookie, you've gotta try this lemon. Isn't it a great lemon?"

Sookie hurried over to taste the lemon Jackson was holding. "Mmmm, that is good!" Lorelai glanced at Jess who was staring incredulously at the weird couple.

"Uh, Jackson grows fruit…" Lorelai explained. When Jess continued to stare she added. "And then scares people with it. Rory they're here!" Lorelai called desperately.

"I'll be right there." Rory called back. Lorelai watched as Jess wandered into Rory's room and the two began to talk. After a few more minutes Sookie finished cooking and they prepared to eat. Lorelai poked her head in Rory's door.

"Hey, we're moving the feast into the living room to get Jackson away from the lemons."

"Be right there." Rory replied getting up. Lorelai nodded and walked into the living room. Sookie started talking about ham and rice while everyone loaded up their plates. Lorelai piled exponential amounts of food onto a plate and handed it to Luke.

"I'm sorry," Luke said staring in disbelief at the plate. "You must have mistaken me for you."

"Oh too much?" Lorelai asked taking the plate back and putting another scoop of mashed potatoes on it.

"Oh I forgot the garlic bread!" Sookie exclaimed.

"I'll get it!" Lorelai offered. With that she handed Luke the even more full plate and walked into the kitchen, leaving Luke to stare at the plate. As Lorelai pulled out the garlic bread, she noticed that Rory was gone from the room and had joined the banquet, but Jess was nowhere to be seen. She glanced around a few more times before opening the back door and looking out. Sure enough, there on the porch was Jess who had just succeeded in opening a beer bottle. Lorelai walked over to Jess and took the bottle from him, taking a sip. "For me? Hey thanks." She took a sip. "So what, you're not hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well Sookie made some grilled cheese if you don't like pot roast."

"Oh well, if I had known that…" Jess replied sarcastically.

"Ugh, Jess, let me give you a little advice. The whole 'my parents don't get me' thing, I've been there."

"You have huh?" Jess asked, feigning interest.

"Yes, I have. I've also done the 'chip on my shoulder' bit. Ooh, and the surly, sarcastic, 'the world can bite my ass' bit, and let me tell you, I mastered them all, in heels, yet. And everything you're feeling might be totally justified, maybe you are getting screwed. But Luke is a great guy. You are so much better off with him and he will take great care of you. You are incredibly lucky to have him, believe me. Luke is someone that you can really depend on."

Jess scoffed. "You are pathetic." Lorelai opened her eyes wide in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"The whole starry-eyed, you're so much better off speech. It's pathetic."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Lorelai challenged.

"You are so into him that it isn't even funny. It's not funny at all; you are pathetically in love with him. To the point where it isn't even cute, and from the small impression I've gotten of you, that is something big."

"You know, there have been very few times in my life where I have just wanted to smash one of those cream pies in somebody's face, but this is definitely one of them" Lorelai said, trying to wrap her mind around what this kid had just said to her.

"Well now, that's not very neighborly."

"Hey, you know what, this is my house and I get to choose how I'm talked to in it. So ha-ha." Lorelai yelled.

"You don't know anything about me, or my life, or my mom, or Luke, so why don't you Doctor Laura someone else?" Jess yelled back.

"I'm going inside, stay out of my fridge." Lorelai said and slammed the door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and started to put the garlic bread into a basket. Just then Luke walked in.

"Where's Jess?" He asked looking around.

"Outside working on his "Breakfast Club" audition. He's getting good." Lorelai snapped.

"What?"

"Luke, I'm sorry. That kid is way more screwed up than you think he is."

"What are you talking about?"

"I catch him outside with a beer, I don't even bust him on it, I just…I try talking to him-"

"What do you mean, talk to him? What did you say?" Luke asked immediately concerned.

"I said he's got a good thing going here with you and he shouldn't blow it, and then, well then he just got charming."

"What are you doing talking to him about stuff like that?" Luke asked beginning to get mad.

"I'm trying to help you." Lorelai said, defending herself.

"I don't need your help."

"Uh, yeah you do." Lorelai contradicted.

"Oh, here we go again with this 'I'm not prepared for this' crap." Luke yelled.

"This is not crap, this is the truth. Luke, you should've heard him talking."

"I don't need to hear him talking, he's my nephew and I know what I'm doing. And I'm getting a little tired of your condescending-"

"I am not being condescending." Lorelai cut him off.

"Oh, you have a kid, so you know everything, right?" He said sarcastically.

"I have a kid, so yeah, I know a little more than you do."

"You know, you ever think maybe you just got lucky with Rory? I mean you did get pregnant at sixteen. That doesn't show the greatest decision making skills, now does it?" Luke knew that he should stop there if the look on Lorelai's face was any indicator, but he pressed on anyway. "Besides, if you are such a great mom, then why couldn't you ever give Rory a dad?" Lorelai took a sharp intake of breath at those words and willed herself not to burst into tears. Luke knew immediately that he had gone one step to far. Lorelai shook her head.

"Get out." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I don't want you in this house; I don't want to see you right now, or for a very long time. Get out right now." Luke hung his head slightly and walked out the back door. Lorelai sank down into the nearest chair and put her head in her hands trying to shake off the tears. "_I was going to tell him" _She thought. "_I was finally going to tell him…"_

TBC…

Yes I know, that was a mean place to end, but I plan to have another chapter up tomorrow!


	5. Who Died and Made You Hailey Mills?

A/N: I made a promise and just like Horton, I will be faithful 100 (even though I'm not an elephant)! So here is Chapter 5. My own chapter four depresses me; it was a mean fight! I know that Luke was very harsh and probably a little OOC, but people say really mean things in the heat of the moment. And now I have to write about how they make up…Oh the trap I have put myself into… Speaking of trap, I got the idea for this chapter from **firetiger07**! Thank you thank you thank you for your brilliant idea on how to get Lorelai and Luke talking again! You are a genius my friend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, but if you think they should sell it to me, raise your hand. Anybody? No? Okay, fine then.

Chapter 5 – Who Died and Made You Hailey Mills?

Lorelai lay in bed that night thinking about things. Letting her mind wander aimlessly was something that she was particularly good at. She was amazed at how quickly things could change. She had gone from finally having the confidence to ask Luke out, to not having the courage to face him again despite the coffee. She couldn't believe how badly Jess had screwed things up by just coming to town. She didn't know why she had felt the need to correct Luke on his parenting skills. It was a stupid thing to do if you knew Luke, and yet she did it anyway. Besides, what Luke said was true. If she were really a good mom, she would have been able to convince Chris to stick around. She would have been able to give Rory a dad.

Rory lay in her bed unable to sleep. She and Sookie and Jackson had heard every word Lorelai and Luke had yelled at each other, and all three had widened their eyes at Luke's parting words. Sookie and Jackson had hurried out of their own accord, and Rory had disappeared into her room after Luke left. Now, she couldn't sleep because she was still thinking about her mom and Luke. Rory knew that Lorelai must be crushed right now, but she didn't think it wise to try to comfort her right now. Rory rolled over to look at the clock: 5:18. This was nuts, she should take advantage of not being able to sleep, and do some homework, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Without thinking, Rory got up and wrote a small note to her mom, then hurried out the door.

As she practically ran along the street, Rory realized what she was doing. It could be a dangerous thing to do depending on what kind of mood her mom was in. Rory stopped in front of the glass door and opened it cautiously. The diner wasn't really packed; the only person in there was Kirk. Just then, Luke came out of the kitchen and caught sight of Rory. "Coffee?" He asked.

"No." Rory replied without thinking.

"No?" Luke asked incredulously.

"No, actually I'm here to see Jess."

"He's upstairs" Luke informed her. "But he's-"

"Thanks!" Rory called, already on her way up the stairs.

"Still asleep." Luke finished. Rory knocked loudly on the door a few times before she heard grumbling, then a crash and finally the door opened.

"Rory right?" Jess asked glaring at her.

"That's right." Rory said moving past him into the apartment.

"Gee," Jess muttered. "Do you want to come in?"

Rory whirled around, her eyes shooting daggers at Jess. "What did you say to my mom last night?" She yelled.

"What?"

"What did you say to my mom, because whatever you said caused her and Luke to get in a fight and now they aren't talking!"

"This is a nosy town." Jess said rolling his eyes. "I didn't say anything to her that would have caused them to have that screaming match in the kitchen. That one was all Luke."

"It wasn't all Luke."

"Oh, so you think Luke was right?"

"I didn't say that."

"Goodbye." Jess said turning to the bed to go back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't!" Rory exclaimed. "You had a part in their fight, and now you're gonna help me get them talking again."

"Yeah right."

"I have a plan!" Rory declared.

"Oh goody." Jess said sarcastically.

"If you help me, I'll get you out of working at the diner for a few days."

"What's your plan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai rolled over and stared at the clock. 6:20. It was too early, or too late depending on your take. Despite the time, Lorelai had decided to give up on sleep and go to work early instead. She climbed out of bed and after thirty minutes was ready for work. Suddenly she remembered; she couldn't go to Luke's. Sookie wouldn't be in for a while yet, and Lorelai was without breakfast. That was when she made up her mind to go to Luke's anyway. She didn't have to see him; she didn't even have to talk to him. Rory could order for her. With renewed confidence, Lorelai bounced down the stairs, only to be confronted with the note on Rory's door. 'Mom, couldn't sleep. Went to get coffee. I'm just going to go to school from there so I'll see you later tonight.' Lorelai sighed. Now Rory wouldn't be there, but Lorelai was determined, so she set out for Luke's anyway.

Five minutes later, one woman paced alone outside the door to a diner. One man stood behind the counter pretending he didn't see her there. Two teenagers plotted upstairs. Finally, the woman moved towards the door, and in an act of great courage, opened the door. She moved to the counter and sat down. "One coffee to go." The man tried to pretend he didn't hear her, but she was persistent. "I said, one coffee to go." Lorelai repeated. Luke finally consented and poured her the cup. Rory peeked out from behind the stairs watching the scene. After a moment, she turned to Jess.

"Now." Was all she said, and with that Jess was off.

"Hey Uncle Luke, I just heard a noise coming from the storage room. You might want to check it out." Luke rolled his eyes and headed towards the storage room. A few seconds later, there was a crash. Jess turned to Lorelai. "Do you mind going to see if everything is okay? I have to get these people's orders." He said gesturing to the people who had just walked in. Lorelai sighed and got up, heading for the storage room. Jess followed quietly making sure to grab the key ring that Luke had foolishly left behind. Lorelai walked into the room.

"Luke?" She called not seeing him. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind her and she heard the click of a lock. Oh no…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess came back into the main area of the diner and saw Rory sitting at the counter drinking the coffee her mother had left behind. "How long do we leave them in there?" He asked.

"Couple hours." Rory answered nonchalantly. "Just wait until you don't hear the screaming anymore."

"You owe me a week of not working in the diner." Jess reminded her. Rory nodded and hurried out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai sat in the middle of the storage room staring straight ahead. "I can't believe you locked us in here." Luke muttered. Lorelai scoffed.

"Oh right, like I wanted to be locked in a room with you all day."

"Believe me, it won't be as painful for you as it is for me." Lorelai glared at him.

"I still haven't had coffee thanks to you."

"How is that my fault?" Luke exclaimed.

"If you had just given me the coffee when I asked the first time, I would have gone and we wouldn't be in here."

"Sorry." Luke said.

"Yeah right."

"You have a right to be mad."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"I said some stupid things." Luke continued. Lorelai rolled her eyes and shot him a glance. "A lot of stupid things." He corrected. "But I really am sorry about all of it, and I didn't mean any of it."

"Then you shouldn't have said it." Lorelai said quietly.

"I know I made you mad…"

"You didn't just make me mad, you hurt me. Just the fact that you would say something like that…I mean, do you really think that?"

"No!" Luke exclaimed. "I don't. I don't even know why I said it. I just know that I shouldn't have said it."

"No you shouldn't have."

"But I'm really sorry."

"Okay."

"You forgive me?" Luke asked hopefully.

"I accept your apology." Lorelai corrected.

"I'll take what I can get."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Luke talked for most about two more hours. They talked about the fight, about Jess, about forgiveness, and eventually Lorelai forgave Luke for what he said. She was still on her guard around him, but she wasn't mad at him anymore. Finally, after being stuck in there for three hours, Lorelai slumped back onto the floor and groaned. "What's wrong with you?" Luke asked.

"I'm coffee-less. I haven't had any coffee for three hours. Plus I didn't get any breakfast and I'm starving." Luke got up and retrieved a box of doughnuts, tossing them to Lorelai. "Angel!" She exclaimed and began tearing into the doughnuts.

"How did this happen anyway?" Luke asked.

"It was Jess." Lorelai informed him.

"Oh come on!"

"He was the one who sent me to see what happened when there was a crash-"

"The shelf fell over." Luke said.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure it was him who took the keys and locked us in here." Luke rolled his eyes, but suddenly opened them in realization.

"Rory helped."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"About 40 minutes before Jess came down, Rory went upstairs to see him. I'll bet she helped."

"We've been Parent-trapped!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess listened outside the door and instead of fighting, heard laughter. He decided that it was time to let the two of them out since the fight seemed to be resolved. He grabbed the key ring and quickly unlocked the door letting it swing open. Lorelai and Luke jumped up and ran out of the room, Luke stopping to give Jess a glare. He followed them and got back just in time to see Lorelai run out the door after waving to Luke. Luke turned to Jess. "Upstairs, now!" Jess followed him up to the apartment. "What were you thinking?" Luke yelled. "Locking us in the storage room! Have you lost your mind?"

"It wasn't my idea." Jess said.

"What do you mean it wasn't your idea?" Luke shouted. "You did it didn't you?"

"It was Rory's idea. She came to me and told me what to do." Luke frowned and not being able to think of any way to reply yelled.

"Go to school!" Before he stomped down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai had a tough rest of the day. She had to deal with a sulky Michel and a prying Sookie who wanted to know how she was. Now she was finally home, but had to wait for Rory so that they could go to Luke's. Just then, there was a pounding on her back door. She opened it to see Luke standing there. "I pushed him in the lake!" He exclaimed pushing past her with a panicked look in his eyes.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"Jess. He was being annoying and uncooperative and I just snapped and I pushed him in the lake! Oh this is bad…"

"That depends. Can he swim?" Lorelai joked.

"I am so far in over my head that I can't even see my own hat!" Luke cried.

"Maybe if you turned it around."

"Why did I agree to do this?"

"You saw a kid in need of some help and you thought you'd throw him a line."

"Yeah but me raising a kid? I don't even like kids! They're always sticky, you know, like they've got jam on their hands. Even if there's no jam in the house, somehow they've always got jam on their hands. I'm not the right guy to deal with that. I have no patience for jam hands."

"Whoa, Luke slow down! First of all, Jess is seventeen; I think he's past the jam hands stage. And second of all, you can do this. If you want to, you are totally capable. But you can't just buy a bed and some sheets and expect the rest to take care of itself. That will not work."

"I swear I'm gonna kill Liz…" Luke growled.

"Liz is not the one here. Jess is, focus on what you're gonna do about him." Just then, Babette came in looking for one of her gnomes and Luke ran out reminding Lorelai to stop by for her danish the next day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom?" Rory called as she walked in the door. Lorelai walked out and stood in front of Rory with her hands on her hips.

"Well if it isn't Haley Mills."

"Are you mad?" Rory asked apprehensively.

"Nope! Luke and I made up!"

"Oh that's great!"

"Yeah, and he pushed Jess in the lake!"

"What?"

"Jess was annoying him, so he pushed him in the lake!" Lorelai explained as the two headed for Luke's for dinner.

"Wow!"

"I know…"

"Do you think Jess can swim?"

"I hope so." Lorelai said laughing. As of right now, everything was good.

TBC…


	6. Coming Out of Hiding

A/N: Five reviews! Hooray! In case you didn't know, this is Chapter 6. I know there are a lot of readers who are saying. "When are you going to get Lorelai and Luke together?" It's scary how I can read your minds isn't it? All I can tell you is that it happens and it happens within the next three chapters! I have a plan, "I have a dream!" Anyway, there is some good Lorelai/Luke action near the end of this chapter.

Disclaimer: As a matter of fact, I do own Gilmore Girls. I bought it just the other day, but Al Gore and I are still fighting over the rights to the Internet. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it. It was just a dream of mine…

Chapter 6: "Coming Out" of Hiding, or

Does the Devil Wear Suits? (Anyone else a Rocky and Bullwinkle fan?)

Lorelai and Rory stood outside the foreboding front door of a mansion in Hartford. Lorelai refused to move forward to ring the doorbell, so the task was left up to Rory, as was usually the case. The door opened to show a jittery maid standing behind it. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hey." Lorelai said.

"Hello."

"You're new." Lorelai stated more than asked.

"Uh, I started yesterday." The maid said quietly.

"What's your name?"

"Lisle."

"Okay Lisle, I'm Brigitta, and this is Gretel." When the maid showed no response to her joke, Lorelai added. "And Emily and Richard are expecting us."

The maid widened her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, please come in." Lorelai and Rory walked through the doorway handing the maid their coats. "Can I get you a drink?" She asked.

Lorelai smirked slightly as she heard the sounds of her parents' yelling. "You know what? I can get it, why don't you go hide in the kitchen?"

"Really?" The maid asked already on her way out. "Thank you."

"What is going on?" Rory asked.

"I don't know," Lorelai said as Emily and Richard appeared on the steps too absorbed in their fight to notice their daughter and granddaughter. "But I think George and Martha are joining us for dinner."

"I didn't know that my every conversation needed to be reported to you. I stand corrected." Richard yelled.

Emily turned to him and responded in a dangerously quiet voice. "I have been the co-chair of the Starlight Foundation for the last eight years."

"I know this, Emily."

"And the Black and White Ball is the main fundraising event of the season."

"It's one year."

"The co-chair cannot miss the main fundraising event."

"Why? Won't the chair be there?" Richard deadpanned.

"Is this a joke to you?"

"Emily, I have too many things to take care of at work. I don't have time for frivolous parties."

"Frivolous parties? Friv….ooooh." Emily trailed off, furiously marching up the stairs.

"Well, where are you going? Oh, come back here." Richard called following her. Rory turned to Lorelai looking worried.

"Wow, this is bad."

"I know," Lorelai agreed. "I wish we had popcorn." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Mom!"

"Shh…incoming!" Emily came back down the stairs with Richard behind her.

"The Hartford Zoological Silent Auction, the Mark Twain House Restoration Fund luncheon, the Harriet Beecher Stowe Literacy Auction." She read.

"I can read those myself you know."

"This is the fourth event you've taken upon yourself to turn down on our behalf, and I am on the board of all those foundations. Now how do you think that makes me look?" Emily yelled.

"Like your husband is busy and has a great deal of responsibility." Richard answered calmly.

"I have responsibilities too-"

Richard cut her off. "I know that your social engagements are important."

'They aren't just social engagements!" She contradicted.

"Anything at which you serve tea is a social engagement!"

"That's it! I am going to get a tape recorder so you can hear how pompous and condescending you sound." Emily yelled hurrying up the stairs once again.

"What? Emily get back here!"

Emily's reply could be heard coming down the stairs. "No, I wouldn't want you to take my word for it! I might be delirious from all that _tea_ I've been drinking!" Richard ran after her.

"Maybe we should leave." Rory whispered.

"Are you kidding?" Lorelai exclaimed. "We've got dinner theater here."

"Yeah, but Grandma and Grandpa are obviously in a fight. One that they probably wouldn't want us to see."

"Look, we came to dinner per their request. We had no idea we would be walking in on World War 3!" Just then Richard came down the stairs again followed closely by Emily shoving the tape recorder in his face.

"Get that away from me!" Richard shouted at her.

"Just say the tea thing again."

"You are behaving like a child."

"Turn around when you talk would you? I'm not sure how good this microphone is." Richard finally caught sight of Lorelai and Rory standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh" He said. Emily stopped short.

"Lorelai, Rory."

"Hi Mom!" Lorelai called. Emily looked at them beginning to blush

"Well I guess we should start dinner. Lisle!" Lorelai turned to Rory and grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Rory," Emily said overly-sweetly. "What are your plans next weekend?"

"Danger, danger." Lorelai whispered. "Watch out or before you know it, she'll have sucked you in."

"Lorelai!" Emily exclaimed frowning.

Rory stepped in to do a little damage control. "I don't have any plans. Why?"

"Well, the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante Ball is next week and I thought that maybe-"

"No." Lorelai interjected.

"Let her answer Lorelai." Emily reprimanded.

"Mom, don't make her do this!" Lorelai pleaded.

"It doesn't sound that bad…" Rory said.

"Really?" Lorelai and Emily asked simultaneously.

"I'll do it for you Grandma."

"Oh this is going to be wonderful!" Emily exclaimed. Lorelai shot Rory a confused glance, who shrugged in response. The rest of the night was spent making preparations and plans for the ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Rory and Lorelai exited the house Lorelai turned to Rory. "Why did you agree to that?" She asked incredulously.

"Because I don't mind that much, and it means a lot to Grandma." Rory explained.

Lorelai pouted. "Oh fine…" The two got in the car and Rory began to browse through the book Emily had given her about Debutante Balls.

"Oh…" Rory said quietly.

"What?"

"Well it says that your dad is supposed to present you at these ceremonies. But I can get someone else to do it. Grandpa, or the cable guy looked nice last week. Maybe he has a tux…What are you doing?" Rory asked as Lorelai took out her cell phone.

"Look missy, there are many things about this procedure that should weird you out and believe me, I'll be mocking you for the rest of my life. But inviting your dad should not be a weird thing. So I'm calling him." With that Lorelai dialed Chris's number. The voice that answered was only a machine, which gave her a new number to dial. Rory wrote it down and Lorelai dialed it; this time it was Chris who answered.

"Hello?"

"Ugh, hi, where the hell are you?" After a slightly infuriating conversation with Chris, Lorelai got him to agree to come to the ball. It looked like Christopher was coming to town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Chris spun around Miss Patty's dancing to a Frank Sinatra song. Chris had showed up that morning just in time for the ball on Sunday, the next day. As per usual, he had flirted up a storm with Lorelai and brought a big fancy present for Lorelai. This always seemed to be his way of apologizing for being AWOL for so long. The thing that puzzled her was why she always accepted it. As they finished dancing and Chris held onto her for longer than necessary, Lorelai felt the small familiar spark in her again; the one of a possibility of a family. The perfect family with a mom, dad, and kid, and of course there was the slight romantic possibility that she considered. Just for a second, Lorelai forgot that she was in love with Luke. Chris just did that to her. As the song ended, Lorelai snapped back to reality. As nice as everything was, all that would happen was the Chris would leave again. _"Luke would never leave."_ She thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the ball, Chris came up to Lorelai and made some excuse for her as to why she couldn't stick around to chat it up with the obnoxious DAR women. As the two of them flirted some more and consumed more alcohol, Lorelai felt the spark returning stronger. It scared her and excited her at the same time. She was supposed to be in love with Luke, but could Luke give her the family that she longed for? For the first time in a very long time, Lorelai let herself consider the possibility of having more with Chris. The strange thing was that it looked pretty good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Rory said as she, Lorelai, Dean, and Chris walked down the street in Stars Hollow. "Did you know that you're considered a hot dad?" Lorelai snorted in laughter. "Libby said that it's too bad that you're my real dad, because if you were my step-dad I could steal you away from mom."

"That Libby's got a good life ahead of her." Chris commented.

"Well I," Lorelai started. "Was very proud of all of you. You made it through the entire ceremony with a completely straight face. Almost all of you."

Chris began to defend himself. "Look I'm sorry, but that fan dance was more than I could take."

"I don't mean to interrupt this very interesting conversation, but I'm going to head home and get into some nice comfortable clothes." Rory said.

"Bye hon!" Lorelai called as Rory kissed Dean goodbye and the two went their separate ways to get home. Lorelai and Chris continued to walk until they were standing in front of the gazebo. "I just wanted to tell you how amazing you were tonight. Really, you completely came through for her." Lorelai said to Chris.

"She deserves it."

"I haven't always given you a lot of credit in the past, but I'm giving you credit now. Big credit. Major credit. Buy yourself a sofa."

"Thanks. I will."

"You know, um, I happened to be looking through some old maps this afternoon and I couldn't help but notice that Boston is not that far away."

"Aw, you needed a map to tell you that?"

"I also noticed that that, um, I-84 is a very good road. Solid, paved…"

"Uh huh."

"And I put this information in my pretty little head, I was thinking, if you wanted to maybe drop by occasionally, it wouldn't be too difficult."

"You realize I'll be driving the Volvo?"

"Actually, I'm coming around to the Volvo."

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it's sort of a Catholic schoolgirl thing, you know? It's conservative on the outside, bad on the inside." Lorelai said, her voice getting quieter.

"I like that image." Chris agreed, his voice also going down. Just like that they were flirting again. Without thinking, Lorelai tipped her head back slightly, leaning up to feel her lips connect with his. Before long, his tongue was upon her lips asking for entrance, so she granted it. When they finally parted for the need of air, Lorelai smiled. Chris however looked uneasy. He gently removed Lorelai's arms from around his neck. A confused look flashed over Lorelai's face at the movement. "I'm sorry…" Chris whispered.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have done that." Chris said. "I have to go back to Boston."

"Work?"

"And…" He trailed off.

"And?" Lorelai asked becoming suspicious.

"Someone." Chris finished.

"Someone!" Lorelai exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone? Why did you kiss me?" As Chris opened his mouth to answer, she cut him off swiftly. "No! Don't even try to explain it. I want you gone tomorrow." She said and ran in the direction of Luke's. She burst in the door startling Luke who had his back to her. "Coffee!" She yelled. "Right now! What are you waiting for?"

"You can't seriously think I'm gonna give you coffee now." Luke said raising his eyebrows.

"Look, I had a really bad night and I want some coffee. So give me my coffee damn it!" Luke quickly poured her a cup and handed it to her. Lorelai thought. _"How could I do that? How could I kiss Chris when I'm in love with Luke? Am I in love with Luke after all?"_

"So you want to talk about it?" Luke asked snapping her out of her daze.

"No." She said defiantly.

"Fine." Luke said and he began to wipe down the counter.

"He always does this." Lorelai whispered staring into her coffee cup.

"Who?"

"Chris. He always ruins everything. I mean he just comes back with a big present for Rory and he promises to come back more often. He flirts with me so I flirt back and just let myself fall under his spell. I don't know why!" Lorelai was now reaching the point of yelling again. "He just does that to me and I get my hopes up again. I start thinking that we can be a family! And then he kisses me and really kisses me! Only to tell me that he's dating someone! Why does he do this? Why doesn't he care? Why doesn't he see what he does to me or to Rory? Rory especially! She is such a good kid, she doesn't deserve to have her heart dragged all over the place by her own father!" A few tears ran down her face without her realizing.

"Hey…" Luke whispered moving to put a hand on her shoulder. "He's a jerk if he does all this to you, but Rory doesn't need him. She has you and this whole crazy town looking out for her."

"She deserves to have her dad around." Lorelai said. "I'm failing her. You were right, if I were a good mom, I would be able to give her a dad." Luke felt incredibly guilty as she said this. He quickly hugged her feeling her sink into the embrace, burying her face in his chest.

"I did not mean that when I said it." Luke told her firmly. "It was a stupid lie that I said in the heat of the moment, but you are a great mom. You give Rory everything she wants, and it is Chris's own stupidity that keeps him from sticking around." Lorelai simply sniffed and hugged him a little tighter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half and hour later Lorelai walked up to her back porch to see Chris sitting on the porch swing. "What do you want?" Lorelai asked angrily.

"Well I came after you after you ran and I saw you with the man in the diner." Chris said coming straight to the point. "I saw you hugging him and I can't believe you."

"Why?"

"You were going on and on about how could I kiss you when I was with someone else, but you did the same thing!"

"I'm not dating Luke!"

"Bull!" Chris yelled.

"Well if you can't accept the truth then too bad for you. I am not dating Luke! I did nothing wrong, this one was all you Christopher." Chris winced at the use of his full name.

"I just assumed…"

"Well you assumed wrong."

"I'm sorry." Chris said looking at the ground.

"And what a help that is." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I want to spend some more time with Rory before I go." Chris said quietly.

"I suggest you find somewhere to stay then." Lorelai told him. "Because you aren't staying here."

"But-" Chris protested.

"Goodnight Christopher." Lorelai said with an icy glare, and she marched past him into the house slamming the door behind her.

TBC…


	7. Guess Who's Listening?

A/N: I know; I disappeared. Sorry about that, but I'm back now! I just had no idea where to go from where I left off. One of the dangers of a "let it flow" fic. Oh well, so here is Chapter 7. It might not be my best, but it probably is my saddest. Okay, so I think I just convinced you not to read it…

Disclaimer: In my temporary insanity, I bought Gilmore Girls. I now owe millions of dollars in debt; I'll probably never pay it off, so I'm giving the show back. No harm, no foul, no sue!

Chapter 7 – Guess Who's Been Listening?

Rory stood with her ear pressed up against her door straining to listen to the conversation between her mom and dad. _Wow! _She thought, _mom is really mad this time!_ As Rory heard the kitchen door open she jumped back into bed just in case her mom came to check on her. As it happened, she did. Lorelai quietly opened the door of Rory's room to see her lying in the bed, but her eyes were wide open. "Hey…" Lorelai said.

"Hey."

"So…"

"Yeah?"

"Rory!" Lorelai exclaimed frustrated about their conversation that was going nowhere.

"Mom!" Rory said back in the same tone. Lorelai sighed and leaned back so that she was lying next to her.

"How much did you hear?"

"Oh," Rory said quietly. "Well…" She trailed off.

"All of it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yup." Rory confirmed. Lorelai rolled over onto her side, now facing her.

"I just want you to know that this should not affect your and your dad's relationship. I was mad and so was he, but I don't want you fighting my battle for me." Rory nodded.

"I won't." She promised. Lorelai decided to believe it for now since it was the easiest option, but she wasn't sure if the promise would hold true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at noon Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch watching TV Land. Just then, there was a loud, insistent knock on the front door. Lorelai got up to answer it, and on the other side was none other then Chris. "Hey." Lorelai said calmly as possible. "I'll go get Rory."

"Wait!" Chris called out to her before she could walk away. "I actually want to talk to you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "There is nothing for us to talk about."

"Please?" Chris begged using the face he knew she could never turn down.

"Fine," She sighed. "Let's go." Lorelai stalked past Chris and onto the front porch and whirled around to face him. "What?" She demanded, a hostile undertone in her voice.

"I want to be on good terms with you when I leave."

"Why?"

"I just…I just do."

"Why?" Lorelai asked a little louder this time.

"I still love you." Chris admitted. The look on Lorelai face betrayed her every feeling about the statement, but she felt the need to try to use words anyhow.

"But you're-I mean you-and the woman…" She stammered.

"If you agree to marry me, then I'll leave her." Chris assured her.

Lorelai did the fastest double take she ever had experienced. "I'm sorry, was that a proposal?"

"Yes."

"You are unbelievable!" Lorelai yelled.

"What?" Chris asked. "Why?"

"I just broke up with someone and you're here asking me to marry you while you're dating someone else?"

"Yes."

"I can't marry you!"

"Why not?" Chris demanded. Lorelai realized then the position she was in. Chris wouldn't take the 'I just broke up with someone' excuse and he had already told her his weird solution to his girlfriend situation. Lorelai sucked in a deep breath and decided to go for broke here.

"Because I love someone else." Lorelai didn't think anything would ever top the look on Chris's face when she said that, but she was soon proved wrong.

"Who?" Chris asked, not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Luke." Lorelai said quietly. Chris stared at her rather dumbly.

"You're in love with the diner guy?"

"Hey!" Lorelai yelled starting to get defensive. "Luke is not just the diner guy! He is the one guy that has always been here for Rory no matter what, and he is always there for me. He is sweet and kind and…and I love him!" Just then there was a loud crash from the side of her porch and Lorelai and Chris turned around just in time to see a flannel clad figure dashing out of the yard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke was beginning to worry. He didn't consider himself a man who worried often, but Lorelai still hadn't come in for her coffee fix that day and after last night he wanted to make sure she was okay. He quickly packed a bag with two coffees, two burgers, fries, and onion rings and headed in the direction of Lorelai's house. When he arrived, he saw Lorelai and Chris out on the front porch obviously in an argument. He ducked behind the side of the porch and began to listen.

"_Luke." _Lorelai said quietlyLuke wondered briefly why his name was brought up, but the question was soon answered.

"_You're in love with the diner guy?" _Chris asked incredulously.

"_Hey! Luke is not just the diner guy! He is the one guy that has always been here for Rory no matter what, and he is always there for me. He is sweet and kind and…and I love him!"_ When Luke heard her declaration of love he dropped the bag and in his haste to leave knocked into the side of the porch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai stood on her porch blushing furiously as there was no way Luke didn't hear the last thing she sad. _"Well," _She thought. _"He knows now."_ Meanwhile, Chris stood next to Lorelai seething. How could she choose a man who worked in a diner over him? How could she kiss him and then turn around and tell him that she loved someone else? Chris turned to Lorelai and spoke in an unnaturally even voice.

"Look," He said. "I'm gonna get going." Lorelai snapped out of her daze quickly and turned to Chris.

"What?" She exclaimed. "You can't leave."

Chris shook his head. "I don't really want to stay and I need to get back to work anyway, so I'm just gonna go."

Lorelai took a deep breath trying hard not to slap Chris across the face. "Chris, Rory is counting on you. You promised to take her out today. Are you really just going to bail out on your own kid?"

"I can't deal with this today; I need to go back now." He moved to the porch steps and before walking away turned to face Lorelai. "Tell Rory I'm sorry." With those last words Chris walked down the steps, got into his car, and drove away. Lorelai sank down onto the porch swing with a heavy sigh. Everything had gone wrong so quickly. Luke had found out about her feelings the completely wrong way, Chris had disappointed Rory yet again, and now she had to go tell Rory what had happened; at least some of it anyway, and to top it all off, Lorelai knew that she would need to see Luke eventually. She stood and sighed again.

"And it's only 12:15." She muttered and turned to go inside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining to Rory that her dad had left early as best she could, Lorelai was on her way to Luke's. Maybe it was dangerous, maybe it was stupid, and maybe it was the right thing to do. Lorelai just didn't know. However, her need for food and coffee won out, so here she was. Standing frozen in front of the diner unable to move forward and into the building. With a gulp and a mental pep talk, Lorelai took that crucial step and was in the diner before she could lose her nerve. Luke looked up, saw her, and quickly looked back down. _"And we're off." _Lorelai thought. She moved to the counter and sat down slowly. "Coffee?" She asked. Luke didn't say anything, he simply poured the coffee and handed it to her, then hurried away. When he had to come back, Lorelai stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and four simple words. "Luke? Can we talk?" Luke nodded and headed for the curtain separating the diner from his own apartment; Lorelai followed. They reached the door and Luke opened it, stepping to the side and letting her in ahead of him. He turned to face her, giving her a pointed look. "Okay," Lorelai said. "So I assume you were at my house this morning." Luke nodded in agreement. "How much did you hear?" She asked.

"I um-I got there around the uh…" Luke trailed off.

"The confession?" Lorelai supplied. Luke nodded again. "So you're thinking…?" Luke grimaced and remained silent. "I meant what I said." She whispered. Luke continued to stare at her unblinking without saying a word. They stood in silence for a good minute. Luke never said a word; never returned her love. Lorelai forced back the tears that were forming. He didn't feel the same way. She had put herself on the line and he had rejected her. "Oh," Lorelai forced out as evenly as possible, her voice cracking anyway. "I'll just go then." She turned and ran out the apartment, down the steps, and out the door. Once outside Lorelai continued running with the tears spilling over and running down her face.

Luke stood shell-shocked in his apartment staring at the spot where Lorelai had stood just minutes before. He heard the door below in the diner slam shut and was snapped out of his daze. He quickly ran down the stairs and to the door only to see Lorelai disappear around the corner. He walked back to the counter. Slamming his fist on the counter, he turned and grabbed her mug and threw it in the sink. Luke watched as her mug shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and drained her precious coffee away and out of sight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days. Three days since Lorelai confessed her feelings, three days since Luke had rejected her, three days since she had talked to him, and three days since she had been to the diner. Three days ago Lorelai had cried alone on her couch while Rory was at Lane's. She had bought a huge container of ice cream and stuffed herself with it. She had watched old, sad movies and cried. She had managed to convince Rory to go somewhere else for their meals. It was finally time to face reality.

Lorelai and Rory walked towards Luke's. Rory chatted about school, Paris, the paper, and Lane while Lorelai half listened and half prepared herself to see and even talk to Luke. They reached the door and Rory simply walked in leaving Lorelai no time to psyche herself out of going in. She gulped and walked in quickly sitting down next to Rory and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Luke saw. He watched her walk through the door, saw her hesitate outside it, saw her set her jaw determinedly and march in. He marveled at her bravery, her ability to sacrifice her own feelings in order to keep Rory's routine the same. Luke grabbed the coffee pot and two mugs making his way to their table.

"Hey." He said coolly as he could manage.

"Hey Luke." Rory replied smiling at him. Lorelai remained silent.

"So what can I get you?" He asked.

Rory didn't even glance at the menu. "Pancakes, two eggs, and sausage." She rattled off.

Luke turned to Lorelai. "And you?"

Lorelai turned her head to look at him, but avoided his face instead opting to focus her eyes on the coffee pot in his hand. "Just toast." She told him in a subdued voice. Luke nodded and turned away. He had seen heartbreak now. He didn't ever need to feel it to know what it looked like. Her sparkling blue eyes, always full of happiness, had ceased to exist. In their place sat a pair of dull eyes; they were a vague resemblance of the blue that had once been there, none of the sparkle remained. As well as Lorelai could put on the façade of being fine for her daughter and those around her, Luke could see right through it. He had always been able to, and probably always would be. As if it weren't enough to see her that way, Luke had to live with the knowledge that he caused it.

Rory looked at Lorelai skeptically. "Mom, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah hon, I'm fine." Lorelai assured her.

"You just don't look so good. Are you maybe coming down with something?"

"Rory, I'm fine, I'm just not that hungry."

"Okay, now I know that something's wrong."

"What?" Lorelai asked tiredly.

"Lorelai Gilmore is never not hungry!" Rory exclaimed. Lorelai sighed heavily.

"Look, Rory, I'm fine. I'm healthy, I'm good." Just then Luke walked over with their food. He set the plates down in front of them fighting to make eye contact with Lorelai as he gave her the toast. Her eyes remained cast downward though, and Luke eventually gave up.

Rory finished her breakfast and ran to catch her bus, leaving Lorelai to pay. She stood up and slowly walked towards the counter. Silently, she handed Luke the bill and the money.

"Lorelai," Luke said quietly. She didn't respond. "Please talk to me." Lorelai shifted uneasily.

"Can I have my receipt?"

Luke ignored her and pressed on anyway. "It was a mistake," He began. Lorelai bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying again.

"You know what," She whispered. "I don't need a receipt." She turned and hurried out of the diner. Luke closed his eyes briefly, reveling in his idiocy. He had said the wrong thing this time. Before he hadn't spoken and had messed things up. Now he had talked, and things were worse. Could he do anything right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai stalked into the kitchen of the inn. Nothing was going right. Nothing at all.

"Sookie!" She yelled. Sookie popped up from behind the counter.

"I'm here hon, what's up?"

"Nothing." Lorelai said forcefully.

"That's a lot of anger for nothing."

"I'm not mad." She said. "I'm crabby."

"Oh, well what happened? Was it Michel because I swear he just gets more pompous every single day. It isn't enough for him to be a world class jerk, but he-"

"It wasn't Michel." Lorelai cut her off.

"Well then what happened? Fill me in here!"

Lorelai settled herself down at the island. "So you know that Chris was here last weekend." Sookie nodded in conformation. "Well we kissed."

"Oh my god!" Sookie yelled excitedly..

"No it wasn't a good thing." Lorelai said.

"Oh…" Sookie asked looking confused.

"Yeah, turns out he has a girlfriend!"

Sookie's eyes widened. "Oh!"

"Uh-huh, anyway he came to my house Monday morning and just proposed out of the blue. I told him no over and over, but her wouldn't accept it, so I told him that I love someone else." Sookie furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Lorelai sighed and stared down at the counter. "Hey, do you have any coffee? I didn't get much this morning."

"Oh my god." Sookie muttered.

"What?"

"It's Luke! You're in love with Luke." Lorelai didn't say a word, but it was the only answer Sookie needed. "Oh this is great! You finally realized and now you can be together."

"No we can't." Lorelai whispered.

"Why not?"

"He doesn't feel the same way."

Sookie shook her head firmly. "No way." She said. "He definitely feels the same, everyone knows it."

"Sookie, I told him. I told him how I felt and he didn't say a word. He just stood there staring. He doesn't feel the same, and it's over before it even started." Lorelai finished fighting back tears. Sookie bit her bottom lip and walked over to Lorelai pulling her into a hug.

"It'll be okay," Sookie whispered. "You'll see, it'll all be fine…"

TBC…

I know that's a weird place to stop, but it's late and I really really really wanted to post this before I went to bed. So what do you think? Was it over the top? 'Cause I had an internal debate about that and I couldn't decide.


	8. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

A/N: You really don't have to read this if you don't like rambling pointless Author's Notes. I love reviews! Ode to Reviews: Oh reviews, I love you, you always make my day. You make so happy, you make me joyful, will I ever stop loving you? Nay…

As you can see, I am a horrible poet, but that is beside the point. Anyway, thank you to the people who reviewed. You inspired me to write the world's worst poem! So here is your early Christmas present – Chapter 8!

Okay so in this chapter, I'm bringing in Mia. I skipped over "Like Mother, Like Daughter" because of the place I left off in the last chapter. Just forget it happened, sorry to disappoint anyone. So to make up for leaving off at a bad place, I give you my longest chapter ever!

A/N2 (Two Days Later): I'm sitting here and listening to London Calling and obviously writing. Murray (my laptop) is being stubborn and won't let the internet load up. I've finally decided to finish this chapter up once and for all. Have it done with. So here it is. By the way, this first thing in the chapter; I did that once. It is very scary when you set your stove on fire! Here's a tip to you all: don't let me cook for you; ever, never. Oh yes, I can cook, but I always make a horrible mess. Go figure…

Disclaimer – I borrowed the rights to Gilmore Girls. I'm giving them back though, don't have a cow! (Wow, these are becoming less and less inspired)

Chapter 8 – Matchmaker, Matchmaker Make Me a Match!

Lorelai stood in the kitchen staring at her stove. She hadn't been to Luke's in a week; she had instead got her food from Al's. Now, she was sick of Al's slightly disgusting food and of course she couldn't go to Luke's. Lorelai had decided to cook.

"Okay," She muttered. "Pot, I need a pot." She pulled open the cabinet that held her few cooking supplies and searched it for a pot. There was only one, but it would do. She put it on the stove and pulled out the box of spaghetti that she had bought that day. "Alright," She said reading the instructions. "Water, put the water in the pot." She put the pot under the faucet and turned it on. The pot filled up quickly and she placed it on the stove, "Easy enough." She turned the heat on high. "Okay," She said sitting down and waiting for the water to boil. "How do you know when the water is boiling?" She asked wishing someone would answer.

A few minutes later Lorelai walked back into the kitchen to see white foam spilling over the top of the pot. "Whoa!" She exclaimed rushing over and turning down the heat. "I guess the water is boiling." When the water calmed down, she turned the heat back up and waited until there were bubbles forming. She grabbed the spaghetti box and dumped the spaghetti into the water, placing the box on the stove next to the burner. She turned to the sink to get a spoon when she smelt something funny. She spun around to see flames jumping up around the pot! "Aaaah!" She shrieked and cupped her hands under the water dumping the small amount on the flames; they did nothing. Frantically she searched the cabinet for something to hold water. She finally found a cup and filled it with water dousing it over the spreading fire. Quickly, she switched off the burner and sank into the chair shaking slightly.

"Mom?" Rory called walking into the kitchen. "Oh my god! What did you do?"

"I made spaghetti." Lorelai told her quietly.

Rory shook her head in disbelief, "You tried to cook?" She asked.

"It was supposed to be simple!"

"You can barely make toast!"

"Well I wanted spaghetti."

"You should have gone to Luke's then. He makes spaghetti."

Lorelai looked down and her face fell noticeably. "I couldn't go to Luke's."

"Why not? We go there every day."

"I know and the minute you leave so do I. And for dinner I order take-out as often as possible, because I can't go to Luke's."

"I don't understand." Rory said as she sat down across from her mom.

"There's nothing to understand. We had a fight and now I just don't want to talk to him. That's all there is."

"Well," Rory muttered rolling her eyes. "Cleopatra has made her appearance again."

"I'm not in denial about anything! I just don't want to go to Luke's!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" With that Lorelai stalked to her room and flopped onto the bed. She was still hungry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Lorelai stood in the kitchen with Sookie discussing ways that Fran might die, so that they could buy the inn. "What about angina?" Lorelai suggested.

"I looked it up, it usually isn't anything major."

"Please take this the way it's intended, but you guys are horrible." Rory piped up from the table.

"Oh hon, you know we love Fran, but she has to go sometime." Lorelai said gently. Rory rolled her eyes in response.

Just then, Michel walked in, "I would advise at least pretending to look busy; the boss is here." He informed them.

Lorelai's eyes widened in excitement, "Mia?" She exclaimed.

"Where?" Rory added jumping up.

"In the lobby." Michel said indifferently. Lorelai and Rory ran out of the kitchen and into the lobby as fast as they could.

"Mia!" Lorelai exclaimed running over to her and into her arms.

"Lorelai! Oh my babies!" Mia said pulling back and examining Lorelai and Rory.

Rory smiled, "Did we know you were coming?" She asked.

"I didn't know I was coming."

"Is this a surprise inspection?" Lorelai inquired.

"That's exactly what this is." Mia said with mock severity. "Ready? You're both too thin as always."

"But we eat." Rory contradicted. Mia noticed that Lorelai really did look thinner than usual. Like she hadn't been eating as much lately.

"You're both too beautiful…" She continued.

"Yes," Lorelai said. "We often feel guilty monopolizing the amount of beauty we're in possession of."

"And I don't see you enough which is my fault, so you both pass!" Mia finished pulling the two in for another hug. "So how would the two of you feel about some lunch?" She asked.

Lorelai smiled. "Oh well if it's okay with the boss."

"It's a demand." Lorelai smiled again as she, Mia, and Rory walked out the door and headed for town.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nothing's changed." Mia commented as she looked around the center of town.

"Nothing ever does." Rory reminded her. Lorelai nodded in agreement.

"So," Mia said as they walked closer to the Main Street. "Who's hungry?"

Rory let out a cheer, "Me!" She cried.

Mia raised her eyebrows when Lorelai didn't answer. "Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Hungry," She said distantly. "Oh, yeah. I could go for some food."

Mia and Rory exchanged a look at Lorelai's strange behavior, but headed towards Luke's anyway. Lorelai hesitated slightly, eventually forcing herself to go in. Luke's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Lorelai actually came in. He covered it quickly and walked over to Mia.

"Lucas!" She exclaimed wrapping him in a hug.

Luke grinned as he hugged her back. "You're the only one who can me that Mia."

"I know."

"I know you know, I'm saying this in warning for others who may try it later." Luke said eyeing Lorelai and Rory sternly. Rory smiled widely and Lorelai looked down and away from his gaze. Luke sighed and turned to get the coffee pot. It had been like this for way too long now. She never made eye contact with him since that day a week ago; she never spoke to him, hardly even looked at him. Every time she did, there was that look in her eyes. It was just a dull look, like she didn't comprehend that she was actually looking at him. It was more like she was simply looking through him. It hurt to see her look at him that way as opposed to the friendly look she used to show him frequently or the one of nervousness and barely concealed adoration she used that day in his apartment. He would rather see her show some emotion then have to face that look every day. He shook his head, willing to shake all thoughts of Lorelai out of it. This was impossible considering that she was right there in the diner.

Lorelai stared at the table as Luke filled a cup of coffee and handed it to her. She didn't speak, didn't look at him as per usual. Mia frowned watching the two. It hadn't been this way last time she visited. They were friends then. Good friends! So what was with the frosty attitude radiating from Lorelai? Mia leaned over to whisper to Lorelai, "Did something happen between you and Luke?" She asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Mia." She whispered back firmly.

"Lorelai what is going on?"

"Later." She replied shortly and turned back to her coffee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later Lorelai had finished her third cup of coffee, Rory had remembered three things she had meant to do for extra-credit, and Mia was ready to continue exploring the town. Rory waved to Lorelai and Mia as she walked in the direction of home to do her homework. Mia turned to Lorelai with her hands on her hips. "All right, now you tell me what is going on between you and Luke."

Lorelai sighed. "It's nothing"

"You wouldn't look each other in the eye," She reminded her. "Obviously it's something."

Lorelai gulped and whispered. "I told him that I had feelings for him."

"Really?"

"Yes, but he didn't say anything. I put myself out there and he rejected me."

Mia smiled slightly. It all sounded like one huge misunderstanding. "Oh Lorelai," She said softly. "You know that Lucas doesn't think as quickly as you do. He probably needed time to process it."

"If he felt the same, he would have been able to say so."

"Imagine how shocked you would have been if he out of the blue told you that he had feelings for you." Lorelai remained silent so Mia continued. "You probably wouldn't have been able to react quickly." Lorelai bit her lip and looked down sheepishly.

"I guess not." She admitted. Mia nodded.

"You took him by surprise and caught him off guard. Then, all of a sudden you aren't talking to him because he didn't answer you fast enough." Lorelai looked up at Mia and nodded slightly. "So do you know what you need to do?" Mia asked.

"Yes. Thank you Mia." She said hugging her briefly. "I've got to get back to the inn now." She looked at Mia apologetically.

"That's fine dear. I'll just look around on my own for awhile." Lorelai smiled and hurried off towards the inn. When she was out of sight, Mia turned and went back into the diner.

"Mia," Luke said looking confused. "Did you forget something?"

Mia smiled, "No Lucas, I've come to talk to you." She explained.

"Oh, okay." They moved to a table and sat down.

"Lorelai told me that something happened between you two." Mia said cutting to the chase. Luke nodded in agreement. "It sounds to me like it was one big misunderstanding. Now I'm not sure of the details, but I do know this. You're going to have to learn to react if you want to be with Lorelai. You can't hesitate; she moves fast and doesn't slow down. That's just something you'll have to get used to, but I have faith in you. I know you can make it work if you try." Luke's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word. "I'm going to go look around the town for awhile. I'm on my own since Lorelai had to go back to the inn." Mia smiled, patted his hand, and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai stood behind the front desk sifting through the mountains of paperwork she had to do. It had been a long day. She was happy that Mia had come to visit, but, in addition to having to see Luke again, the break she took resulted in a sulky Michel who left early. The bell on the desk rang and Lorelai finished off the paper she was working on at the moment. Whoever was at the bell rang it over and over impatiently. Lorelai finally looked up to see the last person she had expected in front of her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to you." He said

"I'm kind of busy right now."

"I can wait." He replied and to demonstrate, walked over to the couch and sat down beginning to browse through a magazine. Lorelai sighed and went back to the paperwork. She couldn't concentrate now though. Every time she looked up, there he was. Just sitting there. What was he doing here? Why did he come? Finally, she slammed the pen onto the desk in frustration and marched around to talk to him.

"Okay," She sad testily. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." He repeated.

"Fine." She marched outside to a more private place and turned to face him. "Talk."

"Here?"

"Luke!" She yelled in annoyance.

"Okay, okay. I came to apologize for not reacting." Lorelai raised her eyebrows and he continued. "I should have said something when you came that day, but you have to understand that you really took me by surprise. I mean, I wasn't expecting it and-"

"Luke!" She exclaimed cutting him off. "I do understand. I was going way to fast and I didn't really give you a chance. I was wrong."

"No I was wrong, I should have at least said something."

"You weren't wrong, it was my fault."

"You weren't wrong, I was."

"No you weren't."

"I was."

"Are we seriously going to do this now?" She asked incredulously.

Luke smiled a little. "Sorry."

"So we both agree that we were wrong to an extent and we're both sorry." Luke nodded. "Then there's only one thing left to settle."

"What?"

"Do you feel the same way?"

Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Yes." He said after a moment. "Yes I do."

She smiled brightly. "Then I don't think we have any problems."

He smiled fully now that he saw her own. "So, I'll see you later?" He asked.

"I'll be there." He nodded and leaned in kissing her on the cheek. Her smile grew even more at the gesture and she watched him fondly as he walked away. The minute he disappeared from view she jumped up pumping her fist in the air.

"Yes!" She cried giddily and ran into the inn to tell Sookie her news.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So he said he felt the same way?"

"Yes!"

"And then he kissed you on the cheek?"

"Yes!"

"Aw, mom that's so sweet!" Rory exclaimed as they walked to Luke's.

"I know!" The two entered the diner and sat down at their usual table.

"Hey," Luke said walking up to them with the coffee pot in hand. He poured two cups and set them down. Lorelai picked up the cup and took a huge gulp to try to rid herself of the nervousness she was feeling. Unfortunately, all she did was to burn the back of her throat. "What can I get you?" Lorelai's eyes widened and watered as she quickly set down her cup and tried not to scream from the scalding sensation in her throat.

"Cheeseburger, fries, and cherry pie." Rory listed. "Mom?"

"Uh yeah," Lorelai said. "I'll have the same."

Luke struggled not to laugh. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay." He said and turned to make their dinner. Rory burst into laughter. Lorelai glared at her and stared dreamily into the kitchen. Just then Mia walked through the door and sat down at the table with the girls. Luke walked back to the table with the cheeseburgers and Jess walked down the stairs. "Jess!" Luke called. "I want you to meet Mia, she owns the Independence Inn. Mia, this is my nephew Jess." Mia smiled at him.

"Huh." Jess said indifferently.

"That's 'hello, nice to meet you in slacker'."

"You don't need me down here do you?" Jess asked, without waiting for an answer, he disappeared up the stairs again.

"I'm sorry Mia," Luke said. "He just-"

"It's fine, if I remember correctly, you weren't very talkative at his age either."

"That's right!" Lorelai exclaimed. "You knew Luke as a boy."

"I can't imagine Luke as a boy." Rory said.

"Can we change the subject?" Luke pleaded

The girls ignored him. "He would help people carry groceries home." Mia started

Rory smiled. "Oh, how very Boy Scout-y of you."

"For a quarter a bag."

"Oh, how very John Birch Society-y of you." Lorelai laughed

"He was never without his skateboard for a time."

"Were you any good?" Lorelai asked.

"I could hold my own."

"And there was that year you wore the same shirt everywhere you went."

"I don't remember that." Luke said quickly

"Must have been something flannel." Lorelai piped in.

"No, it was from that TV show. That famous one." Mia trailed off trying to remember.

Luke looked at the girls nervously. "It's not important."

"Star Trek, that's it!" Mia exclaimed.

"Oh my God, oh my God!" Lorelai crowed.

"Stop it."

Rory laughed. "You were a Trekkie?" She asked.

"I was not a Trekkie."

"Uh-uh, I do believe that denying you were a Trekkie is a violation of the prime directive." Lorelai said mockingly.

"Indubitably captain."

"It was a gift from my aunt, I wore it to make her happy." Luke defended himself.

"I've never wanted to make any aunt of mine that happy."

Mia looked concerned. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?

"Oh no Mia, that's okay. I just have to cancel everything I have scheduled for the next three months 'cause I'll still be laughing my ass off!" Lorelai said breaking into another fit of laughter. Luke glared at her. Just then, Taylor walked in and started bugging Luke about a fake murder that Jess was suspected to have committed.

"There was a fake murder?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Lorelai said dismissively. "The town's too dull to work up a real one."

"But you're one 'beam me up Scottie' reference away from being the victim of one." Rory reminded her. Lorelai smirked and turned back to her cheeseburger.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well," Mia said as she and the girls stood outside after a town meeting during which the whole town had ganged up on Luke. "That was certainly exciting!"

"And a little disturbing." Lorelai said looking concerned as she searched the crowd for Luke. "I think the whole town needs a field trip."

"Will Luke be okay?" Rory asked.

"He will be, I just think he needs a little time to cool off."

"Hey I'm gonna go check on Dean." Rory said and hurried in the direction of Doose's.

"Oh, I am just having the most wonderful time. And I am so proud of you and Rory. You both have just come so far." Mia gushed.

"Yeah, we have. Um, Mia, I need to talk to you about something."

"Of course. What is it, honey?"

"Well, um, it's really hard, and uh, I should've brought it up ages ago, but Sookie and I are thinking of making a change." Lorelai explained nervously.

"A change?"

"We're going to open our own inn."

"Oh!" Mia exclaimed stopping and turning to look at Lorelai.

"I mean, we've talked about it for a long time and it seems like the time is right and…Oh Mia, I love the Independence Inn and Sookie loves it too and we both love you so much, but it just feels like something we need to do and…you hate me." She rambled.

Mia laughed. "No I don't."

"I'm letting you down. I'm walking out. I'm being ungrateful."

"Lorelai, stop. Do you think I was naïve enough to think that you'd work for me forever? You and Sookie have more talent for this business than I do. And I'm very good. You're going to open an incredible place, and if you don't let me help you in any way I can, then I'll be very mad." Mia told her soothingly.

"Of course, we need your help. We'd be lost without your help."

"Good. I was just wondering, what's the time frame for this big move?"

"Well, we're waiting for this perfect location to free up, that's all that's delaying us. But I promise you'll have plenty of notice and I'll be there to find our replacements and train them."

"Oh yes, that's very sweet of you, but I'm wondering if you could possibly make it sooner rather than later?" Mia inquired.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, you see, your leaving gives me the perfect excuse to finally sell the place."

"Sell the place?"

"Oh, I get offers all the time, lucrative ones, but I never even considered it because. . . oh, of course I love the inn, but I just couldn't do that to you. And now that you have this big change coming up in your life, it might be time for one in mine." Mia said excitedly.

"Oh. Good, uh, good. Then it all works out good."

"Actually, it's very good!"

"Okay. Well…good." Lorelai murmured. "I'm gonna go make sure Luke is okay." She hurried away and towards the diner.

A loud banging on the door startled Luke and he glanced up to see Lorelai on the other side. "Hey," He said opening it. "What's up?"

"Mia's going to sell the inn!"

"What?"

"I told her about my and Sookie's plan to start our own inn, and she wants to sell the Independence. She can't do that, some company will buy it and turn it into just another corporate inn and it'll be horrible and-"

"Whoa!" Luke exclaimed pushing her over to a chair. "Slow down, sit down, calm down."

"That inn, it's like my home. I mean, I have my house, but that inn was my home for so long. I couldn't stand to see it get ruined."

Luke sat down next to her. "Hey," He said putting his hand over hers. "Mia is a very smart woman. She won't sell the inn to just anybody. She'll make sure that whoever gets it will take good care of it. In the meantime, your place will be amazing. You just need to get past the fear of taking on the unknown."

Lorelai smiled. "I guess so." She said. "That was very insightful Luke."

"I can surprise you sometimes."

"Yeah like you being a Trekkie. That was surprising!"

"Lorelai…"

"I mean, come on. Have you seen every episode? Which was your favorite? Did you…"

"Lorelai…"

"Did you watch it every day? Did you cancel plans with your girlfriend so that you could watch Star Trek? Did you-" She was cut off by Luke leaning down and placing his lips on her own. Her eyes widened and then closed as her arms instinctively went around his neck and his rested on her waist. They pulled back reluctantly after awhile, both breathing heavily. "I should go," Lorelai whispered. "Rory is probably wondering where I am."

Luke nodded and removed his arms. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. She smiled and nodded back, then hurried out the door. Luke smiled watching her go. Finally, he turned and flipped the sign over to closed, turned out the lights, and went upstairs.

Lorelai sank against the gazebo and gingerly touched her lips where his had now kissed her. She broke into a grin and started to run home to talk to Rory.

TBC…

So is everybody happy? They're finally together…


	9. Blindsided Dates & Daughters

A/N: Time to write a new chapter! Ah, but what to write? Perhaps Lorelai and Luke's first date according to me? Nah, you wouldn't want to read that! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little crazy today, but it is Christmastime! Oh I love love love Christmas! I got an iPod Nano among other things, which is great! Heads up – I'm not very good at the mushy awwww romantic stuff, so I skipped some of the date. Just imagine it as the 5.03 date, but in the second season. Slight teasers: Someone has the "what are your intentions" discussion. First date, weird "date", amusement park, measuring sticks…Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get reading!

Disclaimer – Santa wouldn't give me Gilmore Girls this year. I even sat on his lap and asked, but he still said no. Santa was very mean to me…

Chapter 9 – Blindsided Dates & Daughters

The next day Lorelai woke up at 6:30. Usually this would make her mad, especially when she couldn't fall back asleep, but today she was too happy to be mad about that. She simply took a shower and got dressed and was ready to go to Luke's by 7:15. In the meantime, Rory had just woken up and come out of her room to get some coffee. "Hey Rory! Lorelai exclaimed. "How are you this fine morning? Are you ready to go to Luke's? I really need some coffee, plus I'm hungry! Are you ready?" She rattled off in one breath.

Rory stared at her mom tiredly. "Tired, no, you always do, you always are, no. Why are you so chipper?" She asked confused.

"Oh," Lorelai scoffed waving her hand. "I'm not that much more chipper than usual."

"Mom, it's 7:20 in the _morning_. Morning, when you avoid getting up like the plague." Rory said pointedly. Lorelai grinned sheepishly. "Oh," Rory exclaimed. "You want to see Luke!"

"Well…" She trailed off with another smile. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what," She said. "You go ahead, have a tiny bit of daughter-less time at Luke's and I'll join you in a little while. Okay?"

"Sounds great hon!" Lorelai called, already on her way out the door.

"Kids." Rory muttered rolling her eyes. She turned to go get ready for school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai rushed to get to Luke's, impatiently waiting to cross the street. By the time she had reached the door of the diner though, she was already nervous. It made no sense for her to be that way, but she was anyway. Taking a deep, calming breath, she opened the door to walk in and promptly knocked into Kirk. "Oh!" She exclaimed, her face turning red. "Sorry Kirk." Kirk didn't say a word; didn't even acknowledge her, but just walked out the door. "Oh-kay…" Lorelai said raising her eyebrows.

"He's seeing how long he can go without talking." Luke explained from behind the counter. "It was a real pleasure to get his order from him." Lorelai tuned back into reality and rolled her eyes. That idea really did just scream Kirk. She sat down at the counter and took a sip of the coffee that Luke had thoughtfully put out for her already.

"So…" She trailed off.

"So?"

"How've you been?"

"Since last night? Pretty good." Luke replied looking slightly concerned about Lorelai.

"Oh good. That's uh, that's good."

Luke nodded, "So what can I get you?" He asked.

"Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and keep the coffee coming."

Luke rolled his eyes. "That is a heart attack on a plate." He pointed out, disgusted by her choice of breakfast food.

"Does it taste like pancakes, eggs, and meat?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then dying early doesn't bother me." As Luke turned to make her order, she laid her head on the table and sighed. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to say? How could he be so calm?

About ten minutes later, Luke set her breakfast plate down in front of her. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai called as he went back into the kitchen.

"What?" He asked irritably. "I made sure not to put the eggs on your pancakes this time, so your breakfast isn't looking at you."

"Can we talk?"

"Um, yeah sure." He moved to the storeroom and ushered her in ahead of him. "What's up?"

"How can you be so calm?!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"We kissed!"

"I was there."

"We kissed and now you're just acting like it's any other day! How can you do that? I mean I have all these questions running through my head all the time, and I'm nervous, and a complete spaz! I'm being an idiot! I walked straight into Kirk! I woke up super early because I was so anxious to come here! How can you be acting like nothing even remotely interesting happened? How can you compartmentalize like that?"

"Whoa, slow down." Luke said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just because I'm not acting like a nut it doesn't mean that I'm not nervous."

"Did you just call me a nut?"

"Forget that part."

She smiled slightly. "So you're nervous too?"

"Well yeah. I mean, where does this leave us? Are we dating, boyfriend and girlfriend, friends with benefits-"

"I'm sorry," Lorelai interrupted. "Did you just say 'friends with benefits'?"

"Okay, forget that part too and focus on the question."

"Well I definitely don't want it to be just a casual thing…"

"So we're dating?"

"I guess we're dating." After a minute she said. "I guess there needs to be a date in order to be dating."

"Right!" Luke exclaimed. "So how's tomorrow night, 7:00?"

"That sounds good."

"Okay so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or before then."

"Right, 'cause you need the food."

"And the coffee."

"So…bye?"

"Bye." Lorelai said hesitantly before turning to the door of the storeroom.

"Wait!" Luke called. He hurried over and once again placed his lips on hers. His hands traveled to her waist and hers came to rest lightly on his shoulders. Finally, he pulled back and she stumbled forward a little both breathing heavily.

"Bye!" She exclaimed and with a large grin she ran out the door. Luke shook his head in amusement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes after Lorelai left, Rory entered the diner. "Hey Luke," She said walking up to the counter. "Have you seen my mom?"

"Yeah," He answered pouring her a cup of coffee. "She left awhile ago though." Rory sighed and took a few sips. Luke left to get some customers' orders, but when he came back Rory called out to him.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

Luke eyed her confusedly. "Sure, come on." He said walking to the storeroom that he had already been in once that day with a Gilmore girl. "What's up?"

Rory decided to cut right to the chase. "Are you dating mom?"

"Oh well-"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Rory nodded, processing the information before she spoke again. "Be careful."

"What?"

"She's been hurt a lot in her life, it makes her a little too cautious about relationships. Sometimes she'll be afraid to do the romantic stuff like saying I love you, and sometimes she'll just want to jump, but you know that already. You want to be with her, you know you're going to have to get used to that. I swear though, if you hurt her, I will hunt you down. Every time she's in a relationship, she gets too attached and freaks, or the man just up and leaves. I know you can be the exception, but you could just as easily turn into the rule. Like I said, if you become that rule, if you hurt her, there will be no safe place for you within miles of here." Rory punctuated that with a nod of her head and spun to leave the storeroom, when Luke reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I won't hurt her." He said. She turned to face him and looked at him skeptically. "I love her."

Rory smiled slightly. "Good." She said. And with that, she had left the storeroom and the diner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai plopped exhaustedly into a seat in the lobby of her community college. One of the guys that attended her class also sat down across from her. "Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey."

"Good weekend?"

"Not bad. You?"

"Not bad." The guy nodded and searched his bag.

"Oh shoot!" He exclaimed in an overly dramatic way. Lorelai looked at him questioningly. "You see, there was this Twilight Zone marathon on all weekend and I was studying in front of the TV-"

Lorelai cut him off, smirking slightly. "And you need to borrow my notes." She finished.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed grabbing her notes.

As Lorelai was walking out of the classroom, the guy turned to her and said, "You know, I feel bad about doing this every week."

"What? Taking classes? Well there is a solution you know."

"No I mean about borrowing your notes."

"I would have thought you'd gotten used to it by now."

"Let me buy you a coffee to make up for it."

"I could always go for some coffee."

"Great!" He exclaimed and turned into the little coffee shop near the door. "Okay, so what's your pleasure?"

"Just a regular coffee." He ordered and paid for her and they got ready to go their separate ways. "So, Paul right?"

"Right."

"Thanks for the coffee, I'll see you around."

"See ya."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day dragged by incredibly slowly. There was a particularly rude group of guests staying at the inn who annoyed Michel to the point where he refused to work with them, leaving the job to Lorelai. Now she was home finally, but was having a staring contest with her closet. The closet was winning. "Mom?" Rory called from downstairs.

"Rory! Come up here and help a pathetic soul get dressed!"

Rory poked her head in the door. "What's the crisis?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

"Ever?" Lorelai glared at her. "Okay, um, where is he taking you?"

"He didn't tell me!"

"Okay, your black pants…and the uh light blue sweater; hair down, and black heels. Good?"

"Great!" Lorelai exclaimed rushing into her closet to retrieve the clothes. "Pick out jewelry!"

Half an hour later Lorelai was ready to go and for once, was actually on time. She sat in the living room staring at the clock. "Mom," Rory said. "It's 7:03. He'll be here." Instead of responding, Lorelai jumped up and peered out the living room window. Finally after what seemed like hours, but were really only minutes, of waiting, Luke's truck pulled into the yard.

"He's here!" Lorelai squealed and ran to the door. She stopped just before opening it and collected herself, then calmly opened the door. "Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey. You ready?"

"Yup. Rory, be good. Only throw one party and try to break it up by eleven. Okay?"

"I'll try my best." Rory replied seriously. "Have fun!" Lorelai waved as Luke walked to his truck and opened her door for her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

"No."

"Come on Luke, you know I hate being out of the loop."

"I'm not telling you. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Just a hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Oh Luke-y, please won't you give a nice girl a little hint about where we're going? Please?"

"You'll like it."

"Big help."

"I'm not gonna tell you." Lorelai sank back into her seat and pouted quietly for a minute.

"But-"

"No."

"Luke-"

"No." She sighed and turned on the radio, happy to hear that the Bee-Gees were playing. Luke reached over and changed the station. "No."

They pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant with a sign over it reading 'Sniffy's Tavern.' "Hmmm." Lorelai said as she stepped out of the truck. "Looks nice." Luke smiled and lead her inside, ignoring the seating sign and sitting down at an open table. "Aren't you supposed to wait to be seated?" Lorelai asked.

"Don't need to."

"Is this like a Mafia thing?"

"What?"

"You know the whole coming in, special table thing. Are you gonna have to whack someone before the soup course?"

"Nope, I've filled my whacking quota for the week." Luke cringed and looked up at her. "Dirty?"

Lorelai grinned widely. "Extremely."

Diner passed with much of the same banter as usually; only slightly more nervous and a little nerve wracking. Lorelai met Luke's friends Maisy and Buddy who had also been friends with his parents. She was pleased to hear that she was the first girl that Luke had ever brought there. It made her feel special. She had even read the incredibly long story about Sniffy's Tavern on the back of the menu. She turned to Luke and asked, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"What?"

"I'm just trying to remember the first time we met. It must have been at Luke's, right?

Luke nodded. "It was at Luke's, it was at lunch, it was a very busy day, the place was packed, and this person –"

Lorelai cut him off gasping. "Ooh, is it me? Is it me?"

"This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy."

"Ooh, it's me!"

"I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying -- sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her."

"You know, I bet she took that very well, 'cause she sounds just delightful."

"She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me."

"God, seriously. You wrote the menu, didn't you?"

"So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, "you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee."

Lorelai grinned. "But she didn't go away."

"She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me," He pulled out his wallet and took a scrap of paper out, handing it to Lorelai. "One day it would bring me luck."

"Well, man, I will say anything for a cup of coffee." She examined the horoscope. "Um...I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet?" She looked up at him incredulously. "You kept this in your wallet."

"Five years."

"You kept this in your wallet for five years?"

Luke smiled. "Lorelai, I just want you to know, this thing we're doing here – me, you – I'm in. I'm all in." He paused for a moment and looked at her seriously. "Does that uh, are you uh, scared?"

Lorelai blushed and looked down shyly, but kept eye contact. The one man who had ever made her blush; had ever made her feel so special. It was just an incredible feeling. She couldn't think of anything to say there, so she just continued to smile at him. Any other man might have been hurt, might have been confused by her non-answer, but Luke was not any other man. He understood.

The food came and was devoured as though it would be their last meal. Somewhere over the course of the night, Lorelai had ended up sitting directly next to Luke, sometimes leaning over and picking off his plate. The meal was finished, the bill paid, and the two made their way to the truck. They drove in comfortable silence except for the radio until they reached Stars Hollow. "Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I come back to the diner? I could really use a cup of coffee."

Luke smiled. "Sure."

They walked inside the door and Luke put on the coffee pot while Lorelai sat down at the counter. Luke brought her the coffee and as he bent down to set the cup next to her, she reached up and captured his lips in a kiss. It quickly escalated as the coffee was forgotten, the fact that they were in a diner with no curtains on the window and exposed for the world to see forgotten. The only thing that remained was in the feeling of the kiss, the passion, the nervousness, and the familiarity. The unmarked territory between the two of crossing from friends to more, and the seemingly familiar feeling of being so close. As though it was meant to be.

And so they moved from the counter to the curtain and up the stairs. Into the apartment, and reality was only brought back when they bumped into the bed. "Wait." Luke said pulling back. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes." Lorelai said leaning forward again.

"No." Luke stopped her. "Are you positive, because once we start, we can't go back."

"I want it." Lorelai said. "I'm not scared." Onto the bed and connected, for the first time, in the most intimate way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow. That was wow. Oh man, that sounds so cliché."

"Well, it's true."

"We're idiots. I can't believe we waited so long to do that."

"Definitely some idiotic behavior there."

"I'd say we fixed it though."

"Mmhmm."

"I can't believe you kept that horoscope."

"You're just lucky I never clean out my wallet."

"You can't take it back now. You've exposed yourself. You've been pining for me."

"I have not been pining."

"You're my Ava Gardner."

"God help me."

"He brought me to you, that was pretty helpful."

"I will be forever grateful. Okay, let's get this out of the way right now."

"What?"

"Tell me what CDs to get so I don't have to hear about it later."

"Seriously?"

"And skip any 80's groups where the guys dressed up like pirates. I draw the line at pirates."

"This has been a really great first date."

"It only took us five years to get here. Okay, so U2 right?"

"Yeah, Bono is a must, and Blondie, ooh and um Sparks, especially the new one, plus Bowie."

"Okay, I know he dressed up like a pirate."

"Spaceman."

"Spaceman I can deal with."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai sat at the counter at Luke's the next day sipping coffee as usual when a young guy who couldn't be more than mid-twenties walked in with his parents. "Lorelai?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"Um yeah." She answered obviously not recognizing him.

He walked up to her. "It's me Paul!"

"Oh Paul, hi."

"Mom and Dad just wanted to check out some antique stores and we saw this place and decided to stop in for some coffee."

"Well this is the best place in town." Just then Luke walked up to take their orders. "Hey Luke," Lorelai said. "This is Paul from my business class." Luke nodded.

"What can I get you?"

"Three coffees to go. Lorelai, I'm trusting your coffee opinion here. You seemed like a big coffee aficionado on our date."

"Our what?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Your what?" Luke exclaimed.

"Our date two nights ago." Paul expanded.

"Um Paul," Lorelai said. "That wasn't a date. That was you buying me a coffee as an apology for constantly borrowing my notes."

"I thought it was a date!"

"Well it wasn't."

"But I thought it was."

"But it wasn't."

"Here." Luke interjected handing the family their coffees.

"Bye Lorelai!" Called Paul.

"So you dated him huh?" Luke asked struggling not to laugh.

"I did not!"

Luke addressed the two kids sitting next to Lorelai. "Would you mind moving down a few seats? Might make me feel safer."

"I didn't date him!"

"It might be easier to tell your type if you had one of those measuring sticks like at amusement parks!" Luke exclaimed, now openly laughing.

"Luuuuke!" Lorelai whined and he continued laughing. Finally she leaned over the counter and kissed him to shut him up.

"Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed pulling back. He looked quickly around the diner just in time to see Miss Patty run out the door. "Oh boy…" He muttered.

TBC…

Weird place to stop I know, but I've finally got this finished and now I can post it and claim with the next chapter that I have reached double digits! I hope to have Chapter 10 up by January 3rd if possible for the one-month anniversary of my story. I know that bit with Paul was kinda pointless, but I found it amusing.


End file.
